Otalia Promise Me Forever
by masterphantom05
Summary: Olivia made a promise and will fight heaven and hell to keep it


Title- Promise Me forever

Rating- T

Pairing- Olivia and Natalia

Disclaimer- don't own any of the charaters owned by someone else

All mistakes are mine, blame the public school system

**Olivia**

It was the middle of July and she knew this moment would come. The time when her soul would be called back to hell.

It all came back to her as the mundane memories of everyday life left. Not only had she made a deal with the devil but she was also her daughter.

Olivia lay on the gurney vaguely hearing all the hustle and bustle around her with the irritating beeping of the heart monitor that was too fast to be normal. Her head lolled to the side and her eyes met with Doris. Her best friend sat on the counter of the hospital room, pointing at her watch.

Olivia didn't want to leave but it was time. Her focus went back to the one thing that kept her sane all these years, her Angel.

Even as her body shut down one cell at a time, they all scream one name with their last breath, 'Natalia'. She felt her hand in Natalia's hand. She desperately wanted to squeeze it to reassure Natalia that everything would be okay. She just wanted to stop the pain in her Angels' eyes. She beckoned Natalia with her eyes. Natalia moved to her head and leaned down. She couldn't lie so she made the promise she made everyday for the last 20 years. "Forever"

Her eyes closed one last time as the memories of her family pasted by, the birth of Ava, Emma, Francesca, and Oliver. She couldn't help but imagine what it was like when Rafe was born. She heard one last beep and one last word from Natalia, "forever". She quit fighting and let her soul float away.

Natalia

Natalia knew this day would come; she just really didn't want it to be today. There was her wife laying almost lifeless on the gurney. Her head rolled to the side. She seemed to be focus on something in the corner. Natalia turn only to see the counter and cabinets.

Her eyes returned to Olivia and she could see she wanted to say something. She moved to the head of the gurney and leaned down. She heard the only word that had soothed her soul for 20 years, "forever". She did the only thing she could think of to say. She whispered in Olivia's ear as her eyes closed one last time, "forever". Hearing the promise and saying it did nothing to ease her pain.

The machine was no longer beeping but emitted a loud noise. _NONONONONONO _She panicked, she started to repeat every prayed she ever learned trying to will Olivia to hold on. Then she heard something she never wanted to hear.

"Olivia Spencer, time of death 7:15 p.m. July 25, 2030" the young doctor stood there looking at the clock. The nurse cut the machines off. There was silence before the door of the room burst open.

Oliver Spencer-Rivera came burrowing down the hospital hall and finally stop at the door of the emergency room when he heard the doctor. "Olivia Spencer, time of death 7:15 p.m. July 25, 2030." _NONONONONONO _He burst through the doors to see his Mom laying on the gurney with her eyes closed. His Ma was standing at the head of the gurney. Tears streamed down her face and he could tell she was barely holding on.

He looked back at Olivia laying on the gurney. Natalia's eyes open, her brown eyes met his green eyes. She started to walk towards him. He didn't need to see Olivia like this, hooked up to machines, half dressed. She wrapped her arms around him and started to push them towards the door.

He started to struggle desperately wanting to stay. "NO! Its not true. She has to be okay. I have to stay," he screamed. Natalia kept a firm grip on him and pushed him out the door.

"Its okay, Ollie. She's in a better place. You know she..." she was cut off by her youngest.

He yelled at Natalia as he pointed towards the door "NO! SHE PROMISED! SHE PROMISED… she promised,". His last words were soft as he collapsed against his mother's chest.

Natalia hugged him tight as he cried. He was so much like Olivia that people thought she had given birth to him.

She rubbed his back. "I know she promised but…," she thought of her words carefully. "Sometimes people can't control things and we can't control when we die. Sometimes God needs another angel." Her own tears continued to fall. She knew he would take it hard. He followed Olivia everywhere she went. He participated in the scheme Olivia ran. He loved his second Mom. Sometimes she would be jealous at the bond Olivia had with him. But she pushed those feeling aside because she new Olivia had a special bond with all their children.

Natalia heard the clatter of four pairs of feet running towards them. She looked up and saw Ava, Emma, Francesca and Rafe running towards them.

The look in her eyes stopped them all in their tracks. Emma slid down the nearest wall burying her head in her hands. Ava turned around and ran the other way. Rafe stood still. The rage built in him and burst out as he slammed his fist against the wall, over and over.

Francesca walked over to her mother and little brother.

"Are they sure. I mean…." she stuttered. She wasn't sure what she wanted to say. So she just stood there wait for her second mom to emerge from the room and proclaim it was all a big joke. Peeking through the small window of the door and saw her mom laying on the gurney with the cover up to her neck. She backed away until she hit the wall behind her.

Chapter 2

**Olivia**

It was pitch black; Olivia had to blink a couple of time to make sure her eyes were open. She had to admit she felt much better than she had in years. No back problem, no headache, and no heart beat. That didn't bother her, because she knew she didn't need it. She knew this place, she lived in it most of her human life. It was the place for the lonely. The place where souls came when the world was too painful.

She had to get out. She walked forward with her hands stretched out in front of her. Before she could take more step her kingdom appeared before her.

The blue sun was rising in the sky. Giving everything a blue tint. She really hated the version of Hell the bible painted. It wasn't consumed in fire and demons weren't flying around pecking people eyes out. It was peaceful for the most part, everyone lived in their own hell not bothering the next.

She looked around and saw she was in the park. The phantom children ran around laughing and chasing each didn't live there. They were a vision of a woman sitting on the bench, crying as they laughed.

Olivia had to hurry and get home. She walked over the lake of on bridges that lead out of the park. _Okay there was a little fire. But it's not hot. _She started to walk down the long street in front of the park. She saw people sitting in front of the house laughing and talking. Some were sitting in rocking chairs staring at the phantom children, gods and cats playing in the yard. As she past each house, the people out front ran to the curve and fell to their knees praising her. She loved the feeling.

They begged for forgiveness and praised her in the same breathe.

She felt the demons before she heard or saw them. They flew faster that the human eye could follow them. However, she saw their every move. They flew in, snatched a woman from her porch, and flew away. No one seemed to notice the all went on as if nothing had happened.

Her memory of the place was still hazy but with every step she took, she felt the power reenter her hollow veins. She just had to remember how to use it. The walk was taking too long. She stop in mid stride and waved the hand in thin air, "Home".

She appeared in front of the palace. Her head woozy and her legs felt as if they would give out. She opened the door. And walked down the hall. She could hear voices coming from great room.

Inside the Room

"Dang it, Alan. Get out of that chair." Phillip was seething. Alan always took him down even if he wasn't there. He pulled on Alan's arm. "Get up NOW. She'll be here in any minute. You'll get us in trouble." He couldn't count all the times he and his father were in this tug of war.

"Phillip, stop being so scary. You and I could rule this place. Just think about it." Alan shook his snow white hair, was beyond fed up with Phillips' kind heart; always trying to find the good in something, trying to make him change. He also knew he was right. Olivia would be pissed. As many times as he had tried he had never even came close to gain power.

Phillip hated having to be here with him. It was his punishment. He was forever tied to Alan. No matter how many lives they lived they always found each other, whether it be father and son, brothers, or sisters. He cringed as he thought about his brief life as a girl. They were sentenced to be locked together thousands of years ago. He couldn't help but be bitter.

But it was also a blessing. He always had an image of what he never wanted to be, a power hungry demon with an evil smile. He had the power to stop Alan from doing any evil or hurtful things to others but Alan also had the power to stop him from helping people. They had been stuck in this stalemate for too many years.

Olivia walked through the door with her confident stride. Alan absolutely hated it and Phillip admired it. She smiled at Phillip before turning her gaze to Alan. Her eye turned quickly. The white around her eyes turn black and the black pupils turned red, clear green still sandwiched between them. The ends of her fingertips crackle with little flames that jumped off them.

In a calm voice, she regarded Alan, "Get out of my chair."

Alan was stunned she had regained so much power in such a short time, he regained his composure. "Sure, Olivia". With that, he jumped out of the chair towards Olivia. Before he could reach her, Phillip waved his hand in their direction and stopped Alan in mid air. He was suspended in air, stretched out.

Olivia walked around the figure and calmly sat in her throne. She moved around until she got comfortable. Her eye turned back to black surrounded by green surrounded by white. "I see some things haven't changed" she smiled at Phillip.

Phillip waved his hand again. Alan went tumbling to the floor in a heap.

"Damn it, Phillip! You could at least warn me. I could have broken something," Alan yelled angrily.

Phillip just shrugged. Olivia couldn't help but look at herself in the big mirror to her right. They looked so young. Not the old woman she had become. She was no older that 25. She rubbed her hand over her face. Her eyes jumped to Phillip and Alan. They too were young. Even if they were really thousands of years old, they never aged past this. Except for Alan's white hair no one would never guess.

She almost laughed as she thought about all the time she stood in front the mirrors in the farmhouse and dreaded to see another wrinkle.

Now she didn't have time to play with Alan. She had to form a plan for keep her promise to Natalia and her family.

"What are you thinking about" Phillip could see the wheels turning in her head.

"I have to get back to Natalia", she stated softly.

"Who?" both Alan and Phillip asked.

She had forgotten that people tended to lose the memory of their human lives after so long. They only remembered the bad things they did as punishment.

She had to hurry before she started to forget. "Natalia! I made a promise and I have to get back."

Phillip approached Olivia, "You know you can't go back. Plus why would you want to. You're home is here. You're next in line and I heard rumors that that will be soon."

She looked at him as if he had grown a third head. Two head weren't that uncommon, it was a type of punishment. Alan and Phillip had come close to sharing a two-headed body.

"I don't want it if I can't have her. I made a promise."

The memories popped into Phillips head. "OHH. Natalia. You and Natalia. That was hot. Wait, how's Emma? Is she happy? I bet she all grown up now. Does she have children? What do they look like?" He looked at her expectantly.

"You have the power see for yourself. I don't have time." Olivia was trying to calculate how long she had been in this dimension and how long it had been on Earth.

Alan stood in the middle of the room still rubbing his back and arms.

"Alan, I need an army. Can you do that? I'll make it worth your while."

Alan didn't hesitate he turned, the gleam in Olivia's eye matched his every time he thought about taking the throne. He stopped at the doorway. "You're going to try to take over heaven. Aren't you?" It was more of a statement.

Phillip gasped and looked between them both.

"Yes", she didn't blink as Phillip stood in front of her shaking his head. "Now go, you don't have long. Don't fail me!"

Alan strode out of the door. Phillip wanted to say something but he could see there was no changing her mind. The pain began, as Alan got further away. He turned to catch up with Alan before it got too bad.

Olivia was left in a silent room with just her thoughts. She needed to see Natalia. She waved her hand, "Where is she?" A transparent screen opened in front of her. The image took shape. Natalia was standing in the cemetery, standing beside her casket. Natalia wore a simple black dress but was still breathe taking to Olivia.

Just a few feet behind her stood her children, all five of them. They all had tears streaming down their faces. Natalia's hand smoothes the top of the casket whispering, "You promised forever."

Rafe moved forward and took Natalia by the shoulders. "Ma, we need to leave. People are at the house waiting." She didn't protest as he turned her towards the limo.

They all followed except Oliver. Instead, he stepped forward next to the casket. The casket started to be lower into the ground. Oliver fell to his knees as the rest of his family started to load into the limo. His fist balled up as looked at the casket going lower and lower. He could take it any more. He exploded in anger and pain.

"YOU PROMISED. YOU PROMISED ME AND MA AND YOU LIED! YOU LIED!" he beat the ground with his fist.

Natalia ran towards her son. She quickly fell beside him and wrapped him in her arms.

Olivia couldn't take it anymore with one more wave of her had the image disappeared, but not before she her Oliver cry. "She promised forever."

**Natalia**

The next days after Olivia's death were filled with people in and out of the house. People stopping her, her children and her grandchildren. She just wanted to be alone for five seconds to catch her breath. Everyone was hovering and constantly asking if she was all right. _I'm not all right. Can't they see? I'm falling apart. I need Olivia. Oliver needs Olivia. This family needs Olivia. Olivia if you can hear me I need you. Please…Please. _She stood quietly by the casket that had her lovers' body in it. The tears never stopped. She could feel them all looking at her, wondering if she would break down right there but she was determined not to in front of her children.

They were all trying to cope. Rafe burst into angry fits. Ava would constantly be in and out the house. Emma baked and worked none stop. Francesca would do anything to keep herself busy. She had even caught her with alcohol. Olivia's spirit was within all them.

Natalia's hand never stopped as she rubbed the top, "You promised forever." She felt hands on her shoulders.

"Ma, we need to leave. People are at the house waiting." Rafe, always tried to be so strong.

She knew he was right. There was nothing left to do but continue living without Olivia. Rafe walked her towards the limo. Her children followed behind her. She was the last to get in the car when she notice Oliver was on his knees beside the casket being lowered. Her heart broke when she heard his cry, "YOU PROMISED. YOU PROMISED ME AND MA AND YOU LIED! YOU LIED!" he beat the ground with his fist.

Natalia broke into a run to get to him. Even in her old age, she covered the ground in between them and fell beside him. She wrapped her arms around him and he buried his face in her neck. It was just like when he was little.

He sounded like a wounded little boy when he whispered, "She promised forever."

"I know. I know. Come on, just come home and we'll talk. Remember she's in a better place." She tried to sooth his heart. Her own heart was breaking.

"I don't care," he mumbled in her shoulder. "Screw God and screw that stupid promise. She lied and you lied." He shouted as he broke free from her hug.

"Oh, Ollie, honey, no one can live forever. You know that. But her spirit will always be alive in your heart." She didn't want him to know she was feeling the same was. Right now, God was not her favorite deity and she had started to question everything. She stood and offered a hand to Oliver. He took it and stood wiping tears from his face.

They slowly made her way towards the limo.

**Inside the Limo**

Rafe sat in between Francesca and Ava. Emma sat on the opposite side of the limo. They sat quietly. Each in their own thoughts as Natalia and Oliver made their way to the limo.

Rafe

_We're never going to be the same. She didn't even get to see her new granddaughter. Who's going to sneak me ice cream? Who was going to give my kids candy before dinner? How the fuck are we going to survive with out her? _He clenched and unclenched his fist aching to break something.

Emma

_FUCK. God why did she leave. Mom, if you can hear me can you let us know you are okay. Ohh and you probably already know but I'm pregnant. FUCK, I need something to do. Damn it Damn it. _She tore at the tissue in her hands.

Ava

_SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT WHY There will never be another Olivia. Natalia's not sleeping. Oliver won't talk to anyone. Rafe is mad. Emma continuously baking. Francesca just sits on the couch staring at you're pictures. And I'm… I don't know._ She sighed.

Francesca

_God why did this happen. My family is falling apart right in front of my eyes. Ma is not sleeping and everyone is walking on eggshells. I don't even want to think about what will happen if one broke._ She looked out the door as her Ma and Oliver making their way. _I need a drink._

**Interlude- Thoughts at the funera**l

**Francesca**

She sat in between Emma and Ava. They were trying to keep calm but she could see their struggle. She looked at the box in disbelief. Even after leaving the hospital in never sank in until now. The last couple of days had been a blur. The tears started to form as she thought about how horrible she was to her Mom when she was younger.

_She had been on punishment because that stupid boy passed her a note in class. She got a behavior document for it. She was supposed to be a Tammy's 10th__ birthday party. She was stuck here with her Mom and Oliver. Her Ma and Ava had left on a business trip. _

_She sat in her room fuming. Olivia opened her door and looked in. Oliver was on her hip like he always was when Ma was gone. He was such a baby. He was eight and it wasn't fair. _

"_You want some dinner?"_

"_NO, leave me alone."_

"_Francesca, I will not have you talk to me that way. I understand your mad, but that is no way to talk to your mother."_

_She was mad so, she said the first thing that popped in her mind. She wanted to hurt her._ "_You're not my MOTHER!" She shouted. The instant she saw the hurt in Olivia's eyes she wanted to take it back._

"_YES, she is too." Oliver came to Olivia's defense._

_Olivia kissed his cheek, "Its okay." She turned and closed the door._

_After Olivia left Francesca threw herself onto her bed and cried. She hadn't cried that hard even when she found out there was no Santa._

_She wanted to apologize but she was scared to face her Mom._

_Hours later she heard footsteps leading to Oliver's room. Seconds later his door closed and the footsteps stopped in front of her door._

_She held her breathe. _

_The footsteps turned and went towards her Moms room. _

_She jumped off the bed and out the door. She threw her arms around Olivia's waist. _

_Olivia almost fell catching the wall to support herself._

"_Please. I'm sorry. Don't send me away. I didn't mean it."_

_Olivia, with much difficulty, grabbed Francesca arms and picked her up. She continued to walk to her room as the little girl sobbed in her shoulder. She closed the door behind her and sat Francesca on the bed. Olivia walked over to her dresser pulled out a night shirt and went into the master bathroom._

_Francesca watched her move around and disappear in the bathroom. She fell into the pillows and sobbed harder._

_Olivia cut the lights off and climbed in the bed beside her daughter. She pulled her into her body._ "_What's wrong?"_

_It was a simple question but the little girl couldn't find the answer. Olivia hadn't put her on punishment. She didn't know why she was mad at her. She knew her Mom already knew why. She hated when Olivia could read her mind before she knew._

_Olivia caressed her daughter's hair trying to calm herself and Francesca. The words had cut her deep._ "_Is it because of Oliver?"_

_There it was, the tension between them. Oliver was hers, he even looked like her. She was Natalia's and Frank's._ "_I just want to be yours too." She cried._

_At first Francesca felt sorry for Oliver because everyone else had a dad at one point but he didn't. When Oliver had asked her why he didn't have a Dad, Olivia came to the rescue. She picked him up and hugged him. She told him she was his Dad and nothing could change that._

_Oliver got to spend everyday with their Moms. She had to go to her Dad's some holidays and every other weekend. It wasn't fair._

"_You are mine."_

_Francesca shook her head._

"_Yes, you are. Where you think you got your stubborn streak? Where do you think you got the need to control everything?"_

"_You?"_

"_That's right. Listen to me," she tilted Francesca chin towards her. "You may not look like me, but you are mine. Nothing will ever change that. Not your Dad, God or anyone else. Ok?"_

_She nodded her head._ "_But everyone else has your name, mine is Cooper!" Even her older brother had begun to sign his name with Spencer on the end.  
_

"_How about this, Wednesdays will be our day. I'll pick you up from school. We'll go shopping or get sundaes and talk, just us girls. How does that sound?"_

"_Okay… Mom?… I'm really sorry."_

"_About what?" _

_She burrowed further into Olivia's chest._

_She loved her Mom especially their Wednesdays. No brothers and no big sisters._

Francesca shook her head clearing them of the thoughts, she couldn't believe there were going to be no more Wednesdays. There were no more late night ice cream parties. There would be no more tickle attacks or hugs, just because. The tears spilled out her eyes. She was the first to break.

**Ava**

She sat beside Francesca and she saw the tears slide down her sister's face. She slipped one arm around her little sister. She was trying to be strong but it was hard. She and Olivia butted head on more that one occasion but she was still her Mother. Olivia had helped her through some tough times.

"_You thinks he's in Heaven." She stood at the grave of her child. He was stillborn and it almost killed her._

_Her Mom was there to pick up the pieces. She had Ava come back to Springfield to rebuild herself. _

_Olivia wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Of course, all babies go to heaven."_

"_Maybe its me. Maybe I don't deserve…"_

"_Shhh… No that not it. You just got to have faith. And take better care of yourself." She squeezed Ava._ "_Just try again and slow down, okay." _

"_Okay." She loved to be in her Mother's arms. She wanted nothing but to live there._

"_Hey, look at me. You think after everything I did I deserve you guys."_

_Ava laughed. Olivia was always taking shot at herself. Natalia had said they both did but Ava never noticed how often.  
_

"_I'll tell you what. I want you and your husband to stay here a little longer. Try again and I promise it will work."_

"_How do you know?" She wanted to believe but she was a pessimist._

"_Because my Angel, your family won't let you fail nor will we let you fall."_

_They sat at that grave for hours talking about heaven._

Olivia had even coached her through her first divorce. She looked across the cemetery and saw her son's grave stone. Olivia had went all out. It was one of the largest in the whole place.

So where was her savior when her family needed catching. Her hands shook and her jaw quivered. She quickly wiped at the tears that leaked until she just let them fall. She was the second to break.

**Emma**

_Damn it,_ Ava and Francesca were crying. She looked to her right and saw Oliver shaking. His eye were blank and they had been for days. She had to be strong. If not for herself for Oliver and Natalia. She closed her eyes to imagined a happier time.

She remembered when she and Olivia moved back into the farmhouse.

_She ran up and down the stairs, in and out the doors, around the lake, she was so excited._

_She ran to Francesca's room wanting to hold the baby. Olivia intercepted her before she could wake the sleeping infant._

"_Jellybean, come here I want to give you something." Olivia peeked around the corner of her bedroom. Emma walked slowly to make sure it wasn't a tickle trap. She reached the door and was lifted off her feet and thrown on the soft bed. It was a tickle attack. Her Mom kept tickling her until she couldn't breathe. She was red in the face and her lungs hurt from laughing so hard. _

_Her Mom laid next to her. "Emma. I want to give you something, really." She undid a necklace from around her neck and put it on Emma._

_Emma looked at it, holding the charm between her fingers. The gold plate had her name on the front. 'EMMA S.S.'_

"_Read the back."_

_Emma turned it over and read the small word. 'This I promise you, Forever' She looked at her mother who had tears in her eye._

"_Emma, I know I have not given you the most stable life. But I promise from this day on you will want for nothing. We will go to the ends of the Earth to make you happy." the tear leaked unchecked._ "_I just want you to know I love you so much and so does your other Mommy. So never hesitate to come to me with a problem or if you just want to talk I promise I will always listen." Olivia hugged her sending all her love through it._

_Emma hugged her back, but even in her young age she knew how short life could be._

_Olivia saw it in her eyes._

"_Even if I'm not here, I will always be in your heart. And you can still talk to me, no matter where you are."_

Emma played with the necklace around her neck. She rubbed it, like it was a magically lamp. Hoping her mother would come to her. The tears gathered in her eyes as the memory faded. _If you can hear me, I need some advice. How do we live with out you?_

She listen closely for an answer. When none came, a sob broke out of her throat. The tears ran, but she didn't care. She was the third to break.

**Rafe**

_God this sucked._ He hated funerals. This was the second parent he had to bury.

He sat next to his mother. She had cried none stop for days. He was surprise she hadn't shriveled up due to water loss. He couldn't blame her though. When he went home that day he cried into his wife arms most of the night. When he wasn't crying, he was hitting something, anything. They had worked hard to build their relationship and it had been taken away in one afternoon.

_For some reason they always met in the most usual places. He was standing by a dumpster behind some bar. There she came stumbling._

"_What are you following me?" His speech was slur due to the twelve can of beer that lay at his feet._

"_Nooooo, I was just walking you know around." She tried to sweep her hand it never made it past her waist and when it did it knocked her off balance. She stumbled until she rest on the wall beside him._

"_I'm going to tell Ma"_

"_I'm telling first." Both of them trying to move but on succeed in falling into each other._

_They stood for a long minute trying to figure out how to make the meeting less awkward._ "_You know I love your Mother, right?"_

"_Um. Yea"_

"_Okay."_

_He waited for her to continue but she didn't._

"_Hey…" Olivia finally said._ "_You know I love you right. And not because you're her son but because I like you." She stood up and swayed to the right then to the left._

_He laughed, as she imitated a bowling pinning._

"_I like you because you take no prisoner. You pull no punches. You take the bull by the horns. You…"_

"_I get it. You like me cause I'm like you"_

"_No, your not like me. You're Raphael the purple ninja turtle."_

_His eyes knitted together ,"I think he was the red turtle. And why do I have to be a turtle?"_

"_You're not a turtle. Don't talk about yourself like that. Turtles are green and have shells AND live in water or something like that."_

_He was confused, maybe it was the alcohol._

"_Come on sit down with me."_

_She slid down the wall onto the concrete. He shrugged his shoulders and followed._

"_Tell me what's wrong."_

_And he did, he didn't now why but he spilled his guts to her._

It was always like that. She came to him when he really needed to talk and they did. Just before he burst with anger he would get a call, an e-mail or a visit. He didn't know how but she always knew. She could keep secrets and so could he. But now there was no one to talk to. There was no one to get in trouble with. There was no one to bail him out of jail without his wife or Ma finding out.

The rage was building and he needed an outlet. His fist clenched. He held it in for his family's sake but it came out as the tear fell down his face into his goatee. He finally broke when he look back and saw his wife and daughters crying.

Chapter 3

**Natalia**

Natalia sat in her kitchen. She had talked to everyone in town. Now they were all gone. She felt so tired. Rafe and Ava had gone too, probably to drink away the pain. She knew she would have to bail one of them out before the end of the week. Francesca had left with one of her friends. Emma sat outside by the pond crying and there was nothing she could to do to sooth her pain. She felt so helpless.

Natalia got up from the table and walked up the stairs. She stopped at her sons' room. When she peeked inside the sight broke her heart. Oliver lay curled in the fetal position on his bed. His tears had lulled him to sleep. She had heard him for the last four days, crying. She was at a lost at what to do. She walked in his room and covered him with a blanket. She spotted the picture he cradled in his arms. It was the picture from Olivia's the bachelorette party. She had taken it after they both fell asleep.

_Olivia had left with Doris, Josh, Rafe and Matt. They were throwing her the party. Olivia and Natalia had been together for almost 10 years and they had just decided to have a wedding. _

_Natalia was sitting on the couch rocking a sobbing Oliver. He had woken up from his nap to find his Mom gone._

"_Shhh, baby I know you wanted to go but its an adult party."_

_He tried to talk but the sobs over took his voice._

_She kind of felt the same way. Josh and Doris always managed to get Olivia in trouble and Rafe was no better. She especially didn't like her being around Josh, he always had a twinkle in his eye. And they had inside jokes! _

_She had heard them talking about strippers and drinks. She didn't like the sound of it at all. _

_Ava was throwing her a party upstairs. Emma, Blake and Francesca were already upstairs doing each others hair. She had planned to let Oliver spend the night with a friend but he had relented. He was so stubborn. _

"_I…I j-just..want…my…Mom" he said between sobs._

_She held him closer, "I know, me too."_

_She had tried to bribe him with everything she could think of. With every minute that passed he cried harder and she was on the verge of tears herself._

_Just then Olivia came through the front door. Oliver jumped up and went running. He skidded to a stop when he saw her holding three boxes of pizza and movies. He wanted to jump in her arms and she knew it. She sat the items on the couch. She leaned over and kiss Natalia on the cheek. _

"_Don't you have a party to attend."_

"_I thought you were…" Natalia was at a loss. Olivia always appeared at the right time._

"_Well I had to make an appearance. But I think I'm going to party with my best man." She turn and scooped Oliver up in her arms. "Isn't that right?"_

_The little boy nodded furiously as hair shook wildly._

_Natalia was about to tell her to put him down but she decided to give them this moment._

_She slowly made her way up stairs._

"_Is all this pizza for me?" Oliver asked wiping his eye of the last of his tears._

"_For us. We each get one and a half. But you got to eat it all."_

_Natalia laughed, she knew her little boy could barely eat three slices._

"_Why are you crying, you know I would never leave you for too long." The words stroked Natalia's heart as she knew it had Olivers'._

_She had come back down the stairs three hours later to find Olivia and Oliver curled up on the couch sleeping. Olivia lay on her back with Oliver curled on top of her. Her arms held him in place tightly. Only one box of pizza had been touched. _

_Blake came down stairs looking for Natalia._

"_Hey, where the drinks?"_

"_Shh, look," she point at the couple. She quickly grabbed the camera and snapped two pictures before heading back up stairs._

She walked out his room to her own room. She closed the door and locked it. She had been doing the same thing since that day. After she locked the door, she tossed her shirt on the back of the chair. She walked over to Olivia's closet and picked out a shirt. This one was a white button down. She wrapped herself in the shirt. She laid on the bed taking in the scent. The days stress over took her as she began sobbing. She pulled her hand over her mouth. She didn't want Oliver to hear her. She had to appear strong for him.

**OLIVIA**

She sat on her throne. She needed this plan to work.

"Servant", she yelled.

Jeffery ran into the room his legs hurt from the distant he ran. He was a new soul so he didn't have the power to appear and disappear.

"Yes, Master." He quickly took a seat at the foot of her throne. It was his punishment for his night of taking advantage of her. He had really come out on top. Most rapists are sent to the bottom of the pit and repeatedly given a taste of their own medicine. So by comparison, he came out pretty good.

Olivia really liked Jeffery on Earth. But she knew her Mother had saw what he had don't and taken revenge. You don't mess with the Devil's daughter and not pay. She laid her hand on the top of his head.

His head immediately warmed under her hand. The images flashed before his eyes. The clash of demons and angels. The image of Natalia in a white robe and Olivia sitting to her left in a black robe. The five children standing behind them.

"Olivia, you can't!" he said a little too loud for her liking. He immediately lowered his head.

"I can and I will. They belong to me. And I need to keep a promise" she had to keep the promise. She would move Heaven, Hell and Earth to keep it.

"If you break into heaven what do you think will happen. They won't let you stay and what are you going to do force an angel to live in Hell?" He longed to see Heaven. But his time had to be paid, but one day he would get there.

"That's just it. Natalia doesn't know she's an angel. I just have to intercept... That won't work." She rose from her seat and started to pace the floor.

"I just have to get to her before her soul forgets. I just need to be there when she get to heaven so we can be together."

"What about her parents. You think they're going to let her see you. And your mother! You think she wants you abandon your throne." He knew once Olivia had a plan it rarely changed. He had to try. He, himself had almost forgotten his life. But each sun cycle he relived the horrible moments in his life including that one night. His only solace was in the fact that Ava was part of a happy family, even if it was without him.

The little demon in him wished she would succeed, and then maybe he could see his daughter and spend eternity watching her.

Olivia stopped pacing; she walked and sat down heavily. She was tired, her powers were still weak and she was still adjusting to Hell. Her eyes slipped closed.

"Leave. And fetch Buzz."

He rose and ran out the door.

Before she could rest, she felt someone enter the room.

"Well, well! Look who finally made it home."

Olivia opens her eyes to see a young Doris stand in the middle of the room. Her head was cocked to the side as she tried to read Olivia's mind.

"It doesn't work with me so stop." Olivia couldn't help but smile.

On Earth Doris had died four years before her and now here she was 'THE GRIM REAPER'. The Grim Reaper in an ugly red, black, and white jacket.

"How did you land this job?"

"Well you kind of get brownie point for being your best friend." Doris said walking closer. "Plus I decided to give up trying for another life."

"I guess that jacket doesn't hurt either."

Doris gave her the finger. "People only laugh when I showed up in the black robe with the pitch forky thingy."

Olivia laughed. She couldn't help but throw an insult at her friend. She had been so sad when Doris died. Not at first but it turned sad. An uncontrollably laugh came bubbling from Olivia.

Doris knew what she was thinking. Before Olivia could think of a joke, she raised her hand. "Go head make a joke on how your best friend died."

"Oh, come on. You have to admit it was funny."

"I'm I laughing?" she pointed at her face for inference.

"No, but if I had died way you would have laughed." Olivia tried to catch her breathe

Doris finally smiled, "At least I was gettin' some."

"That's true….so what do you want?" She knew Doris had to be busy, so to stop a talk it had to be something serious.

Doris handed Olivia her list. She scrolled down the list and her eyes saw the one name that had stayed on her lips for the last 20 plus years. Natalia Spencer-Rivera.

Olivia's mouth tightened. "When?"

"You know I don't know. I just wanted to let you know. And I'm in."

"You come lose your position if I fail. You could be stuck in Hell with no chance of leaving."

"You're my best friend. And you have been for years now. Even on Earth, we found each other and became friends. Even if it was only for a while." She put her hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"Okay, you're in. I know you're busy but drop by later and I'll fill you in."

With that, Doris took the list back and disappeared.

Olivia closed her eyes and fell into meditation.

Buzz appeared in the room and found her eyes closed and her head tilted back.

"Olivia, you rang." He wore all white with a gold bracelet on each wrist. He was still the old man everyone had adored. He was the messenger between Heaven and Hell. He knew everything even somethings he didn't want to know.

Olivia's eyes flew open and she took in the sight. "Yes"

"Before you start I'm not going to help you."

"I know you can't help. I just want to know…Can I win this battle?"

"No, but sometimes losing is the best way to win"

"Don't start talking in rhymes. Please?" she was frustrated and the last thing she need was a puzzle. "What about my promise, can I keep it?"

"I can't tell you but what I can tell you is that even The Powers That Be can not keep two souls apart if they get close."

"How long?"

He looked at her wishing he didn't know, "Four or five suns" He wanted to help but he couldn't, "For what its worth is hope you get her"

Before she could ask another question, Buzz was gone.

She got out of the chair. She knew she couldn't have been in meditation that long. She looked out side and the red sun was high in the sky. It never got dark here. The two suns rotated in the sky.

It had been too long. She shouldn't have closed her eyes. Now she had lost half the sun. But she needed it. She could feel the power racing in her body aching for release

She waved her hand in the air, "Where is she?"

The image once again appeared.

Her whole family sat at the long table in the living room. Natalia was running in and out of the kitchen into the living room, getting food and refilling drinks.

"Ma, can you just sit down for a minute." A very pregnant Emma whined and gave her best pout face.

Natalia quickly apologized and sat down.

Olivia looked around the table to set eyes on her new granddaughter. She knew it was going to be a girl. She always joked with Rafe about being the only male in the family, before Oliver. He had four little girls now. He would never get the boy he wanted.

Emma sat next to her husband. Olivia always liked him. He was smart and straight forward.

Ava sat between to her first and second husband. Olivia didn't like her first husband. He was always looking at Natalia like he was hungry. The second one was okay but too quiet for her taste. Ava's children sat next to their respective dads. She had two boys by her first husband and one boy and twin girls, from her second marriage. They were getting so big. Her oldest was 16 same as Oliver and the youngest was 8.

Francesca sat with her new boyfriend. She was just like Olivia. She change men like she change shoes, which currently took up a whole bedroom at her apartment. Oliver was in between Natalia and Francesca. He stared at his plate not joining in the table conversation. She wanted so bad to reach out to him.

Natalia didn't look too much better. Her eyes were red and her face was sunk in. Olivia reached her hand out to touch her family but only succeed in distorting the image.

Rafe raised his glass to make a toast, but he decided against it. It was Olivia's job, and everyone could feel the missing piece. They sat in idle conversation.

Ava and her husband were fussing over their youngest daughters' plate. Ava's youngest, a little girl named, Melissa, broke the dam.

"I wish Grandmom was here, she knows how I like my meat cut."

With that statement, Natalia suddenly stood from the table knocking the chair over.

"Ma?" five voice questioned her erratic movement.

She looked around at her lovely family and she still couldn't feel the holiday cheer.

Emma tried to grab her hand to pull her back to the table. She quickly moved out of reach.

"You know, I'm not hungry. I'm just going to lie down. I'll be back before the movies start." She turned and headed up the stairs.

As soon as she disappeared, Oliver rose from his chair and stomped out the front door.

They all sat in silence.

"I'm sorry," the little girl cried. She knew better than to mention her Grandmom in front of her Grandma. Ava shushed her saying it was okay. But she knew other wise cause her Grandma never smiled now and uncle Oliver never laughed like he did when Grandmom was here.

Olivia waved her hand as the image change to Natalia in their bed. She was lying on her side with her arms around one of Olivia's shirts. She rocked herself, whispering one broken promise.

She couldn't take it anymore. She closed her eyes and focus on her Angel.

**Natalia**

Sleep never reached her for long. She only slept when she passed out from exhaustion. She had to keep busy. The longer she sat around the more upset she got from not having Olivia sitting beside her.

She knew she was wrong for running out on Thanksgiving dinner, but it was the first without Olivia. She had to learn how to do everything for one. She had even set a plate out for her until Emma picked it up and put it back in the cabinet.

She forgot a lot. The first few weeks she would get up at the crack of dawn and make coffee. She would sit at the table, expectantly. Waiting. When the coffee got cold she walked upstairs and open the door to their room. Sometimes she really expected to see Olivia laying there, other times she just hoped with all her heart.

She felt selfish, but her soul was still reaching out for the Olivia's.

She started to think about Christmas. It would be the first too. The tears started to pour as they had for the last 4 months now.

_God, I need to pull myself together. The children need me to be strong. But I'm not the strong one, you were. _

She pulled the shirt closer to her body. It still held the scent no matter how faint. Her mind was racing and the only thing that came out of the mouth was a broken promise. "You promised me forever. You promised me forever. You promised me forever."

She continued to rock until her back stiffened at the familiar tingle. She opened her eyes wanting the feeling to be real, but like every night since then it was only her and her whispering.

The next moment was a moment she could explain if she wanted to, but she feel so at peace that her mind drifted into sleep. One where Olivia held her whispering the one promised she wanted to hear from her wife.

**Olivia**

She knew she would get in trouble but she couldn't help it. Seeing her family in so much pain hurt. She appeared in her bedroom with Natalia lying on the bed. As soon as she opened her eyes, Natalia was staring right at her. For a moment, she thought she could see her. But Natalia closed her eyes and began to whisper again.

Olivia walked over to the bed and lay behind Natalia. It was still weird that the bed didn't move, not one sound as she lay down. She wrapped her phantom arms around her Angel and whispered the one promise she intended to keep.

"Forever"

When she was sure, Natalia was in a restful sleep she got off the bed and appeared downstairs.

When she made it, she saw her family sitting around the table in complete silence. Their eyes avoided each other. The only noise that could be heard was the quiet sobbing of Melissa, her twin patting her back.

Her chest started to hurt from being on Earth. She knew time was running out. She walked over to the fireplace mantle and looked and the picture lined there. The first one was of her Natalia and Emma during New Years 2009. The second one was of a baby Francesca being held by Olivia with Emma looming over her head.

The third was of Oliver's second birthday. She was holding him as he smeared cake icing down her face. Emma, Ava, Rafe, and Francesca were in the background laughing. They were so happy then.

The pain radiated through her body. She had to do something. She focused all her energy as swatted at the third picture. She disappeared before it hit the ground.

The picture frame rocked before it tumbled to the ground making a loud sound as the glass in the frame broke.

She appeared outside on the porch where her baby boy sat crying. The pain made it hard for her to see clearly but she had to reach him. She quickly sat next to him and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I'll love you forever, I'll love you always, As long as I'm living my baby you'll be. I promise."

She finally disappeared as the pain consumed her.

**Oliver**

_FUCK FUCK FUCK. Why did you have to die? You promised us forever._

He didn't like it when everyone was happy because he wasn't. They had all moved on, like she never existed.

Everyday before and after school, he would go sit at her grave and talk about anything. She was the only person who sat down and listened to him. No matter how busy she was. She knew all his secrets and promised to take them to her grave. But he would tell them all if he could have her back for one day.

He started to shake as the wind blew. He had forgot to grab his coat. His Ma would be fussing right now if she was not locked in her room crying. He had heard her, every night. He pretended not to, only because she pretended not to hear him.

Rage was consuming him. He was mad at his brother and sisters for smiling when the only person to make him smile was gone. He was mad at his Mom for leaving, she didn't even fight. He was mad at his Ma for not making Olivia fight to live. He was mad at himself for not acting quicker that day. He was mad at the world for spinning when the one person that made his turn was gone.

He sat heavily on the bench, trying to calm himself. He didn't want to hurt his hand again by punching the post. He could still see the dent he made. He placed his head in his hands.

His back straighten as the wind blew and with it, he swear he heard her voice whispering to him _"I'll love you forever, I'll love you always, As long as I'm living my baby you'll be. I promise." _

His pain eased and his heart lighten. Before he could contemplate it, he heard a loud crash. He jumped up and ran in the house to see Rafe and Ava picking up the glass of the falling picture. Emma went over and picked up the picture. She burst into laughter as she looked at it. She turned it for everyone to see. Ava and Rafe joined in the laughter. Francesca couldn't help but smile.

She didn't remember that moment but the look on her Moms' face said it all. Oliver stood at the door staring at Emma.

Their eyes connected and Emma broke the ice. "Hey Ollie, did we ever tell you about the time Mom had the biggest meeting of her and you messed up on her 300 dollar shirt."

He could only shake his head.

Ava, Rafe and Francesca laughed. She remembered that moment. It was one of the most terrifying moment of her young life.

Ava moved towards Oliver leading him back to the vacated seats. They all sat as Rafe started.

"Well it was the day before that picture and she had be running around all day with her head cut off. She was yelling about this and that…"

Emma cut him off, "Yeah she was like '_What does a person have to do to get a good assistant around this town?' _She kept running through the house looking for her report…"

Ava cut her off, "Yep and remember Francesca was using it as coloring paper." Everyone started to laugh looking at Francesca.

"WHAT? I was like six or something, paper looked the same."

"When she found it in your room she was so furious…"

"Yep I almost peed myself, but Ma came and saved me", Natalia had saved her a lot. Olivia graphs always needed some color so she provided it.

Rafe started again, "Then she went down stairs to get some coffee…"

Ava jumped in again, "But there wasn't any. And there you were with jelly all over you"

Emma cut her off, "I was sitting at the table when you jumped out of you chair and ran towards her!"

Rafe interjected, "I had just walked in the kitchen and then you jumped and pulled on her shirt!" He could hardly finish, he was laughing so hard.

Emma continued, "You had smeared jelly all over her shirt. You should have seen her face and the sound she makes when she saw it was too funny."

They all joined in on the laughing, even Oliver.

They all knew the faces she could make, how her eyebrows could disappear in her hair line. The also knew the noises she could make mostly because at some point they all had to sleep down the hall when Natalia was in the _mood_.

"Ma went running down the stairs with me behind her. When we got to the kitchen, Mom was just standing there like she had been shot or something." Francesca took the posed she still remembers so vividly.

The whole table erupted in laughter.

Oliver laughed even though he tried not to. He held his sides willing them to stop hurting.

They were all glad they could make their little brother laugh; it had been too long since he cracked a smile.

"Okay. Okay!" He wanted this moment to last. Because he knew the next day, he would relieve that horrible day when his family was torn apart.

Ava started, "What about the time Emma crashed the new car!"

Francesca continued, "Oh my God I thought her head was going to make a full circle…"

**Olivia**

Olivia appeared slumped in her throne. Her head felt a smashed melon. Her eyes were blood shot. She knew some one was in the room with her but she couldn't focus.

"I hope it was worth it." She knew that voice. It was her mother. She was in no mood today.

"Always" It was an automatic answer when it came to Natalia and her family."Mother, please."

"NO!" the sound drove a nail through her brain.

"Please, just give me a second." She eyes started to focus as her Mother paced back and forth. She was still beautiful. Her hair flowed around her like a halo. Little sparks jumped off her skin.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. You weren't here a sun cycle before you go breaking the rules." She was seething. Her daughter had always been hard headed, just like her father.

She looked at her Mother in defiance who stopped pacing coming to stand in front of her.

"What are you calling yourself now?"

"You already know...Olivia"

"Oh yea, are you going to stick with it or will it be different tomorrow." She asked in a calm voice.

Olivia didn't answer. She didn't have to; her mother could read her mind. So her rattled off some praises to God.

"That enough! I know what you're doing and I won't allow it. Nor will The Powers That Be."

"But I love her"

"That might be but she an Angel. Heir to the throne of Heaven. A do gooder. Leave it to you to find the only Angel on Earth and fall in love."

"It happens every time. We are destined." Olivia argued.

She turned to leave but stopped at the doorway when Olivia started to speak.

"Don't you want meet your grandchildren"

She turns to face Olivia. She had almost forgotten she had them. "Of course I do. All five of them." She smiled as she thought about Olivia's family. She always looked in on them.

Olivia was taken back she thought she would only want Ava, Emma.

"Then help me."

"No. The Powers That Be won't allow it. It could destroy both our world including Earth." She turned to walk away.

"You are half of The Powers That Be!"

She continued to walk, "then you know punishment will be swift and unforgiving if you fail." She disappeared.

Olivia hated when she did that. Her body still ached. She had to rest. She had more suns to perfect her plan.

She fell in to meditation to recuperate.

When she woke up as the red sun was setting. The Blue sun was in sight just beyond the horizon.

**A year in review**

**December 12 2030**

**On earth**

Natalia sat in her car in front of the Beacon. Today had been rough. Ever since Thanksgiving she had felt lighter, so did Oliver, but today was their anniversary. She didn't want to work but she didn't want to be at home either.

She turned on the radio, waiting for something to do.

_I'm here without you baby But you're still on my lonely mind I think about you baby And I dream about you all the time I'm here without you baby But you're still with me in my dreams_

_God really! _She changed the station.

_Well, I thought I could just get over you, baby But I see there's some things I just can't do From the way you would hold me To the sweet things you told me I just can't find a way, to let go of you Ooh, can't nobody do me like you Said every little thing you do Hey baby, said stays on my mind And I'm, officially missing you_

_Are you trying to tell me something? _She pushed the button again.

_I probably wouldn't be this way I probably wouldn't hurt so bad I never pictured every minute without you in it Oh, you left so fast Sometimes I see you standing there Sometimes it's like I'm losing touch Sometimes I feel that I'm so lucky To have had the chance to love this much God, give me a moments grace Cause if I'd never seen your face I probably wouldn't be this way _

She gave up and turned the radio off. _Stupid oldies!_

She went to the only place that she could be alone.

Natalia sat in the middle of the church. She wasn't praying, she was just sitting. It was their anniversary. She was used to getting up to purple roses and breakfast. Now there was nothing. She wanted to go to Olivia's grave but that had long since lost its peaceful feeling.

She heard the door open but she didn't turn.

Father Garcia stood beside the pew. He had taken over the church when Father Ray left.

It was good to see Natalia in church. He hadn't seen her since Olivia's death. He had really liked Olivia even if she didn't care for him. Olivia Spencer never held her tongue even if she was in church or if he was looking right at her. "Natalia, it's good to see you. It's been too long."

"Hi, Father." she kept looking straight ahead.

When she didn't say anything else he jumped in, "would you like to make a confession?"

"No, I was just thinking."

"Mind if I join you?" he took a seat when she nodded. "Natalia, I know you have been down since Olivia passed but you have to keep living."

"I want to but it's hard. You know, I just can't stop thinking." She needed someone to tell her how to get out of the rut.

"You know God will never put us through more than we can handle," he wished he had all the answers but that wasn't the way life worked.

"So why do I feel like that is exactly what has happened?"

"Well, when you spend a long time with someone it's hard to let them go. The pain of letting go is one of the hardest things to endure. But you have to know that punishing yourself won't help you or anyone else."

"So how do you let go completely?"

"I don't know. You just have to let the memories bring you joy not sadness. Be happy that you had the time, some people don't get that," he put his hand on her back as his words sunk in.

He rose from the pew, "You know I'm here if you want to talk."

She leaned her down and rested her forehead on the back of the pew in front of her.

Stared at the floor until a purple rose came in to view. She lifted her head so fast she was woozy. There stood her youngest son and daughter.

"We knew we would find you here." Francesca smiled.

"We better get a move on or our reservations will be cancelled." Oliver smiled bright. He held his hand out as motivation. She took the hand offered.

Once she was on her feet she took the rose and brought it to her face.

_I swear I have the best children in the world._

_April 2031_

The family stood in the living room celebrating the christening of Hannah, Emma baby girl. The older children fused over who got to hold her first.

They had all been to church and were gathered for dinner.

Rafe stood in the kitchen doorway watching Natalia and Ava talk.

Oliver and Emma were beside him in heated conversation, something about math, he never could follow their conversations.

"Oh my God, look, look" he hit Oliver and Emma on the shoulders.

"What?"

He point at their Ma "I thinks that's the first genuine laugh or smile I've seen. Oh shit is the world ending?"

Natalia continued to laugh. Ava was always a party. No one could tell her Ava wasn't Olivia's child.

"I'm serious, he just stood there stunned. I bet he had never had a woman stand up to him like that."

"You like him."

"I love him." Ava batted her eyes.

Natalia laughed at her daughter's antic. She could easily see Olivia in Ava and Francesca. Relationship were playgrounds or battlegrounds, they could quickly change from one to the other. They just needed to be free to roam and choose.

She just hope they would both settle down, before Olivia did.

July 25 2031

_Okay Natalia, you can do this. Just breathe and walk through the door. _

She had been standing outside the Beacon for 20 minutes now.

She strode through the doors, with her head up. She took the elevator straight to the penthouse suite.

Natalia opened the door. She stood in the doorway until she closed it again.

She smiled at herself.

_At least you made it to the door. Next time we will go in. _

No one had been allowed to enter the suite except the maids for dusting. She knew her children had been there, though she asked them not to go and move anything. Everything in the room was trapped in time. It was the way she wanted it.

She walked back to her office and began working. Her and Oliver were going to visit Olivia's grave at lunch. She had to prepare herself for the visit. Usually she just sat and cried but today she was going to be strong. She was a superhero after all.

_December 15 2031_

Natalia had gotten up early that morning and went to the Beacon. It had taken she a hour to built the strength to walk through the living room of the penthouse suite. She practically ran through it to go into the bedroom.

Olivia

_Okay think, Olivia. What else can we do? You're smart. Hell, your heir to Hell. _

Olivia played out different scenarios, but even in her head she lost.

She waved her hand as an images played out. They weren't pretty and she still didn't see them winning. She had spent the most of the blue sun planning and re-planning.

She finally rose from her throne and walked into the bedroom. She laid on the bed. The softness lolled her into a peaceful mediation.

Olivia woke up and there was the red sun again. She cursed herself for being gone so long. It had already been a year since she saw them last, already.

She waved her hand, "Where is she?"

Natalia lay in Olivia's penthouse suite bed. Her eyes were wide open are she stared at the ceiling.

She just laid there blinking occasionally with a grin on her face. Olivia looked at digital clock on the nightstand. December 15, 7:00 p.m. Olivia knew it was their anniversary, almost to the minute.

She cursed at herself; she had missed the year of her family's life.

She looked back at the image before her.

She let the moment replay in her mind too.

Natalia

She lay in the bed they first made love on. A smile bloomed on her face as she thought about that night. The first night of the rest of her life.

Flashback

Olivia paced her room. She had just made a fool of herself in front of Frank and Natalia.

_All I had to do was keep my mouth shut. You just had to overstep your bound. _

She tired of pacing. A long groan escaped as she flopped back on the bed with legs hanging over the end. She threw her hands over her face willing herself not cry.

_Natalia doesn't want to be friends and I know we won't make it as a couple._

Natalia had just come back a few months ago from her impromptu retreat. She had just given birth to Francesca 6 six weeks ago. She was a little earlier but healthy. They were finally getting to a place were Natalia accepted her as just a friend after weeks of pushing.

Olivia was just getting used to being around Natalia without being seconds from jumping her. Then she had to go and do something stupid.

Natalia stood outside of the penthouse door. She wanted to knock but she couldn't. She replayed the scene from earlier today over and over.

-9

_Natalia was standing in the lobby of the Beacon talking to Olivia. She instinctively grabbed Olivia hand while she talked about her day. She had dropped Francesca off at the Company. Frank was supposed to keep her tonight. She felt better about it. She knew Blake would make sure Francesca was well taken care of. She was still telling Olivia about her worries. _

_Olivia stood smiling at her friend. Knowing she had the tendency to over worry._

_Frank burst through the lobby door heading straight for the two. Olivia instinctively moved in front of Natalia._

"_What the hell do you think you are doing?"_

"_What?" Natalia was confused._

"_My daughter is supposed to spend Christmas with me. Not you and this" he point at Olivia._

"_Frank we agreed we would share the holidays. You got Thanksgiving and you get Christmas Eve."_

_Olivia was seething. How dare Frank burst in her hotel and holler at her girl…._

"_Frank, just please calm down."_

"_I will not."_

_Olivia was trying to stay out of it but Frank was pushing it. She couldn't take it anymore. She had been there since conception (kind of) and delivery._

"_Frank, can we just talk about this somewhere more…."_

_Frank cut Natalia off, "No I want you to explain yourself. I will not have Olivia around MY DAUGHTER…"_

_She burst before her brain could censor her words._"_SHE'S MY DAUGHTER TOO!" As soon as the words left her mouth her hand flew up to cover it._

_Natalia stared at her with a look of joy, shock, and admiration._

_Frank tried to say something but the words failed him. _

_Olivia quickly turned and left the pair._

_Frank turned and stormed out, muttering. _

_Natalia wondered out to her car and drove mindless to the farmhouse. Replaying the words in her mind._

Now here she was in a low cut sweater. Showing off her best assets. Pregnancy had is perks. Her jean were low cut and hugged tight to her body.

She took a deep breathe and slid her key through the card reader.

When she entered the bedroom, her body started to tingle. She was glad she left goody goody Natalia in the car cause tonight she was playing dirty.

Olivia felt her when she entered the room. She just didn't have the energy to start the fight that she knew was coming. She lay still gathering the energy to start the conversation they had had every other day since Natalia had returned. Before she could, she felt Natalia straddle her.

Natalia made a bold move. She straddles Olivia as she lay on the bed. She leaned forward with her hand on either side of Olivia's head. She dipped her head leaning closer to Olivia's ear. " Olivia" she whispered. Her body hummed with sexual tension.

Her hips rotated, grinding into Olivia. Olivia hands went to her hips trying to keep them still. Her eyes wide with surprised, she couldn't suppress the groan. Her eyes instantly went to Natalia's breast as the peeked out from the sweater.

Natalia knew Olivia loved her breast. She had caught her staring more than once. Her hip continued there repeated path.

Olivia had started to moan, she couldn't fight it any more. It had been too long since she had had sex. Her hands no longer interrupted the pace set by Natalia but they dug in Natalia's side bring her down harder. Their jeans standing as a barrier between their heats.

Natalia had wanted to get Olivia's attention but now her body acted on its own. She felt the heat rush through her as her body raced towards a much need climax. Olivia hands were digging in to her hip so good. Their jean clad sex met in the mid air. She dipped her head and kissed Olivia on the neck. She drew a path with her kissed on any exposed skin.

Natalia needed to gain control of the situation. Everything was feeling too good. With all her will power, she sat up and moved down Olivia's legs. Her eyes were wide as she tried to figure out a way to explain her actions.

Olivia sat up when she loss contact with Natalia. She looked up and saw the wheel turning in Natalia's head. She decided to take matters into her own hands. She rolled over pinning Natalia under her. She settled between Natalia legs. She started the grind. Her hands slid under and up Natalia's sweater towards the tempting breasts. She could feel Natalia's nipple through the material. She kissed Natalia's neck and chest. She couldn't get closed enough.

"Please" Olivia pleads.

Natalia wanted to stop her, this wasn't the plan. But Olivia said please and Natalia's body was in over drive. She arched under Olivia's hand and mouth.

"Please. Please." she repeated Olivia's plea.

She felt the hands on her breast. Olivia quickly removed her sweater and her own shirt. Their stomachs touched and Natalia almost came at the skin-to-skin contact. With another shift of bodies, Olivia had straddled Natalia's leg. A stray hand slid down her body to the button of her jeans. Olivia was mumbling something into her neck but she couldn't decipher it. Her brain had shut down and was just now starting back up.

"Just once. Please, just once." Olivia was in heaven. But she knew that it wouldn't last. Natalia would run again and she wouldn't live through it. She sent a prayer to any one listening. "Just once. Please, just once."

She finally got the button of the jeans undone. She began to slide her hand down the front when Natalia grabbed her arm, stopping Olivia in her tracks.

Olivia panicked. She slowly looked up to Natalia.

Natalia didn't want once. She wanted a lifetime. When Olivia looked up at she saw all the hurt and pain she caused by leaving. She cupped Olivia's face with her hands.

"No. I don't want once."

Olivia's heart sank. She still couldn't pull her eyes away.

"I want forever. Promise me." Her voice quivered at the thought of no. Her eye filled with tears. She couldn't image her life or house without Olivia.

Olivia stared at her. Her brain and heart warring.

_She'll run don't fall for it._

_SO. Anytime we have will do._

_You think we'll make it if she leaves. What about Emma?_

_Emma loves her._

_Yea but what if she decides she doesn't want to go to hell because of us. Do you want to put Emma through that?_

_Look at her she means it._

_So did Josh, Matt, Gus, Jeffery, and everyone else that fucked and left._

_SHUT UP. She's not like them._

_REALLY, because I remember her disappearing act. You seemed to have forgotten._

_No I haven't but she's here now. We can't live everyday running._

_Great then we'll spend the rest of our life chasing her._

_I'm glad you agree._

_No, I wasn't agreeing and you know it…_

Her heart won.

_Too bad, you said it. We're taking the leap._

_And when she doesn't catch us. Don't look at me. I warned us._

It felt like forever. Olivia was just staring at her. Natalia began to babble nervously. "I just want you in my life. Not as a friend but as my wife and partner. I want Francesca to be ours along with Ava, Emma, and Rafe. You know I just can't imagine life without you. I love you soo much that…"

Olivia cut her off with a kiss. "I promise you forever."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

End of flash back

**Olivia**

Olivia's entire being was aching. She wanted to go back so bad. She only had a couple of cycles left to complete her plan.

"ALAN, DORIS, JEFFERY, come now."

She walked back to the great room and sat on her throne. Alan and Phillips appeared first. Doris appeared next. Jeffery came running through the door winded and tired. He had been all the way on the other side of the palace. He took his seat at the foot of her throne.

"Have you completed the task," she asks Alan not bothering to look in his direction.

"Yes, we got army that would put Rome to shame. Except most of them are from Rome or some where in that time period," laughed but it quickly died when no one else joined.

"Doris can we intercept her before she get in heaven."

"No, she has to get to heaven so her soul can be complete. Else she will be in limbo."

"Can you get us to the gate?"

"Sure but I can't go any further."

"Jeffery, have you found out anything?"

"Yes, they already know. Buzz told them. They are building their own defense to keep you away."

"I knew he would." She really did, it didn't bother her much. It was his job.

"Alan you have two cycles to prepare the army. Now we have to come up with an air tight plan."

They spend most of the red sun and all of the blue sun planning.

When they finally broke she felt good. It was all coming together. No one could stop her. Not even Natalia's parents.

Olivia sat on her throne thinking through the last of her plans.

She had spoken too soon. She felt him staring at her, waiting to be acknowledged.

She looked up to see God himself standing in front of her. He stood tall in a white toga trimmed in gold. His right had held tight to one lighting bolt.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to stop this foolishness, now. I won't allow you to interfere with my daughter." He stood taller but she wasn't intimidated.

"Well just try to stop me. I made a promise and I plan on keeping it."

"I'll see that you don't." He pointed his bolt at her. He was the other half of The Power That Be. He could not destroy her by himself but he could banish her to the deepest darkest corner of hell or send her to limbo where no one could find her.

Before he could strike her with his magic, her mother appeared.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," her eyes were all black and fire dances out of them.

"Tell your daughter to stop meddling." He pointed at Olivia.

"Oh, I think you have done your fair share of meddling." His face contorted in anger, he didn't think she knew.

"I was only trying to protect my daughter." It was his excuse every time. He never failed to interfere in Natalia's life especially when it came to Olivia.

"How? By making her feel guilty and running away from the family she wanted."

"That demon doesn't deserve my daughter, not on Earth or anywhere else. Anyway I didn't make her do anything. I just presented a way out through someone I knew she would listen to. That demon…"

"YOU better watch your mouth, you are in my realm" fire balls appeared in Olivia's mother's palms.

Olivia stood stunned. _He made Natalia leave_.

"Why? I know you would love to see a fallen angel, my daughter is not going to be that one!"

"Grow up, you just can't stand that you were wrong. And for your information I could get any angel I wanted. You better leave my daughter alone." The fire balls spinned faster growing hotter, heating the room.

"What are you going to do?" he challenged her, gripping his bolt tighter.

"STOP IT!" Olivia screamed finally breaking. Her eyes turned as the sparks danced off her skin. "I want you both out. NOW!" Her last word boomed through the air. It rattled Hell, shook the Earth and rumbled in Heaven.

Both of the deities disappeared.

**Earth**

"Ma, did you feel that!" Oliver shouted.

"Yea, what was that."

He shrugged his shoulders.

**Heaven**

He appeared back in his castle. "Can you believe that?" He spoke to his wife who sat on her throne. "That little demon has the nervous to kick me out"

"Really, why can't you just step aside?" Natalia's mother shook her white hair, disappointment written all over her wrinkle free face.

"Because!"

"You sound like a child. She obviously will move Heaven and Earth to be with our daughter."

"She'll ruin her eternity."

"You can't keep them apart. All it does is make her miserable. Then she'll go back to Earth to live another life. And in those lives they always find each other." Gods could be so stupid sometimes, unlike Goddess.

"I know I just need some time to think. I only want what's best."

"What's best is that you let her make her own decisions. For your sake she's thousands of years old."

"She's so young."

"Compared to us yes. You are going to have to let her go sometime or she will leave Heaven and she may never return."

"She has to, its her rightful place." Natalia was his daughter, not some demon's wife.

"They might not even have been in this position if you hadn't interfered." Natalia's mother was always on their side.

"I had to. She was ruining everything."

"No you didn't. You made them lose so much time."

"Time. Pfft." He helped invent time. He didn't need a lecture.

"Time means nothing to us but to them every second is precious." He had forgot what it was like to be real. She hadn't.

"I won't stand for it. End of discussion. That demon can not succeed. JOSH!" His voice boomed through the kingdom.

Olivia

She had drained herself. The energy she exerted to make them disappear was too much.

She waved her hand and the image of Natalia appeared.

Natalia stood in front of the sink. Oliver walked in the kitchen. Olivia looked at him in astonishment. He was a man. She had missed him growing into a man. He even had stubble on his chin.

Natalia

She couldn't remember why she was standing in the kitchen. She looked around.

Even after more than 2 years without Olivia, she still saw her in every room. She could still see Olivia sitting at the table with a coffee mug and a newspaper.

She could see Olivia sitting outside on the porch swing, smiling when she returned home.

She had been keeping herself busy running the Beacon. When she was at home, she couldn't help but slow down and let the memories wash over her. She had taken the priest advice. The memories no longer left her hurting, like at the beginning. She had been doing really well.

But is was times like this when she wanted Olivia here that she relapsed into a sobbing mess.

She didn't even hear her son come in. Oliver was standing front of her looking worried like always.

"Ma, you okay...Why don't you sit down and I'll cook something." He tried to guide her towards the table.

She twirled out of his grasp. She didn't want to sit, she wanted her wife.

Natalia placed a smile on her face and looked at her son. He looked so much like Olivia. Sometimes she couldn't stand to look into his eyes. And sometime she would stare into his green eyes wanting to see Olivia in them. People often thought Olivia had given birth to him.

"No. I should be cooking you dinner. You're going to be leaving in a few." Oliver had been on scholarship to college. He was even on path to graduate early. He would be leaving again in January. He was just home for Christmas.

The New Years was only two days away.

Rafe and his family were spending it at their house. They invited her but she didn't want intrude. Ava was off with her third husband on their second honeymoon. She lived in San Francisco running the Beacon there.

Emma was off running the Beacon in New York. She and her family had come home for Christmas, but the when back to New York yesterday.

Francesca was helping open the Beacon in Mexico, when she wasn't helping some type of humanitarian cause. She had a rough time at the beginning but she quickly adjusted to running the family business.

_My family was so spread out. _

Oliver was looking at her worried. He started to chew on his nails. A habit he got from Olivia. Natalia smiled thinking about all the times she swatted Olivia's hand from her mouth. She did the same to Oliver.

"Ma. You have to eat. The doctor said you haven't been taking care of yourself."

_What did the doctor know. _"I'm fine. Really. Ollie, look at me." He raised his eyes to hers. "I love you soo much, but you worry about me too much."

"I wonder where I got that from." He gave her a once over.

"Your mother?"

"You."

Silence settled over the room.

"Ollie? If anything happens to me…"

"Ma, don't say things like that. You're young. Plus you have a birthday coming."

"Don't remind me..I sound like you mother!"

He smiled. Olivia hated her birthday. He had to laugh. Every year his Ma would have to coax her out of the mirror or talk her out of some kind of plastic surgery.

"No. No, she raised hell if you mention her getting older."

"I always called her my devil."

"I've only heard you call her that once"

"Well it is was mostly behind a closed door"

"Ew ew ew. I so did not need to hear that." He shook his head covering his ears.

Natalia laughed at his antics. She loved to see him smile. He was so depressed when Olivia died. He was happy now.

She on the other hand was stuck in place, a place with Olivia's ghost.

"Ma, please just take care of your self."

"Okay, just don't worry. And next time bring this girl I keep hearing about."

He ran up the stairs taking them two at a time. She smiled as she remembered the process it took to get him.

Natalia wanted one more child. Olivia was reluctant at first but she could never deny Natalia of anything for too long. Olivia had told her to pick any donor she wanted.

Francesca and Emma were so excited. Emma loved being a big sister.

During the pregnancy, Olivia was constantly rubbing her stomach or talking to him. Having her so close made her body tingle and mostly at inappropriate times.

She had always known Oliver and Olivia would bond. He used the play soccer with her bladder, anytime Olivia was near.

Eight months later Oliver came out with dark brown hair and green eyes. He was only 5 pounds and 4 oz. She laughed as remembered Olivia passing out when she cut the umbilical cord.

Now he was a grown man. She wished Olivia were here to see him.

**Olivia**

Olivia could read her mind. She remembered the pregnancy. She had been determine to be a part of it. She had missed most of Natalia's pregnancy with Francesca, with Natalia leaving and her fighting their love. She was by Natalia's side through morning sickness and every other cravings.

She loved every second of it. Natalia was always horny. She would come home in the middle of the day because Natalia had left a dirty message on the phone. She wondered if it would have been the same with Francesca.

She didn't remembered passing out, she just lost a couple of minutes. It was surprising to see he looked just like her. The vibe she felt when he was born was too much.

When Natalia conceived him, she prayed to the Gods. _Please just let him be both ours in every way possible_.

Her dream that night was a weird one. They was sitting in the doctors' office, as Natalia lay on the table ready to be examined. A woman walked in, her hair flowing around her. Natalia didn't even notice her. Her green eyes met with Olivia's eyes as he walked over to Natalia. She reached her hand out towards Natalia's swollen belly. Olivia wanted to scream to stop the woman but she sat quietly as the woman's hand move towards Natalia's stomach and it went through. She reached her other hand out and Olivia took the limb. She felt the heat surge through her and back out through the woman and into Natalia's stomach.

She had woke up that night in tears. She wanted the dream to be real. But she knew not even modern technology could help her and Natalia create life. She couldn't make sense of it then but now she knew. Her mother had interfered.

"Mother!"

"I already know." Her mother appeared behind her.

"You stood there lecturing me and… and you did the same thing."

"No I didn't. I just gave you some help. I didn't change anything but his appearance. I might have given him a part of your soul. Just a small piece." She motion with her thumb and index finger.

"Why, I thought…"

"It was hard watching you be violated by that boy. Be berated by your so called mother. You think that was easy for me. I just wanted you to have a little happiness in your life. I stood by for so long as you wondered around that place lost." She loved her daughter and the life she was thrown into was unfair. "How do you think you could feel his emotions?"

"Mothers' intuition?"

"Think again." She might be the Devil but it wasn't all chaos and destruction.

"Thank You"

"Times nearing?" She had her doubts, but she had to stand by and let things fall where they may.

"Yes. Two more cycles and we will be back together."

"Are you sure you want to take this route?" she couldn't tell the future but it didn't look good either way.

"I promised." It was that simple.

"Sometimes a promise is not enough" Her mother just turned away and disappeared.

_Where have I heard that?, _she thought. Olivia had to rest for the fight that was coming. She sat in her throne pulling all the energy and power available. She waited until the blue sun rose and slipped into meditation.

**On Earth**

For some reason, she wasn't sure, the farmhouse had become a daycare. Natalia had eight kids running around with a screaming baby in her arms. She really loved her grandchildren, today they were stepping on her last nerve. Natalia stepped out of the kitchen.

"Melissa please stopping running on the stairs. Your going to hurt yourself."

"Yes, ma'am." The girl ran up the stairs.

"No. No. No. Please don't break that."

Jason held a picture frame in his hands shaking it.

"Turn it back, stupid!"

_It never stops._

"No, I don't want to watch Aladdin. Finding Nemo."

Cheers and jerks vibrated throughout the house.

Ava's daughter, Elizabeth, and Rafe daughter, Samantha, were in a tug of war over the remote.

"Okay, that's enough." She walked into the room and cut off the television. "Everyone outside, no more TV." She just needed one second.

"Go get your cousins from upstairs, and go outside. And make sure Jason doesn't hurt himself."

They all ran for the door. She sat on the now empty couch trying to quite the infant.

"You know this isn't how it was supposed to be. The next time I see your Grandmom, she is going to be in so much trouble." The infant quieted and looked at Natalia like she actually understood. "You would have liked her. She demanded attention too."

**Olivia**

She awoke as the red sun was setting.

Olivia sat on her throne preparing herself for battle. She walked over to her book of life. Jeffery remained in his place.

He spoke softly, "how do you know you will succeed?"

"I have to, we've been separated for too long," she turned back to him with the book in her hands.

"Look at all the lives we've met. Look," she pointed to the page and Jeffery read it.

"1770, Anna meets Sarah."

"I was Anna. I came from England to the new land and met Sarah. She was an Indian."

She turned the pages and pointed.

"1350, somewhere in England. I killed a man because he was trying to beat her."

"Yea, I see, you were hung for that."

"Yea but we were together!"

"But for one day."

"It doesn't matter for one day or twenty years. We always found each other."

Jeffery flipped through the pages. "Look, she stop you from getting on the Titanic."

"Oh, look you save her from a dinosaur," he laughed receiving a hit upside the head.

"Ow." Jeffery rubbed his head.

"It's not funny or a joke. I'm tired of meeting in random lives. I want to stay together forever."

"So how do you keep her in life?" He hadn't been there to see them. _Stupid planes._

"It always starts the same. One of us runs the other catches them."

"But how do you get her to stop running?"

"With the same promise I've made in everyone of our lives. Forever." She stared out the window. The blue sun was high in the sky.

"How come you remember this life and not the others?" Jeffery still didn't understand some of the goings on.

"I don't know. Maybe cause this is the last round. It's all or nothing."

"So when the next blue sun rises?"

"Yes, that's our time." She stated as she walked back into the bedroom.

He was scared. It's not like they could be killed, but an offense such as breaking into heaven was punishable but boiling in the lake of fire. He really didn't want to burn in the lake of fire.

She didn't know how long she sat on her bed. When she looked outside the blue sun was setting. She rose and walked into the great room.

She wanted to look in on Natalia but she needed to save her energy. It would take every bit of it to win this war.

She reminisced about her life and she was determined not to forget.

Olivia paced the room. The blue sun was just in sight. She stopped to calm herself.

"You're stupid." Alan stuck out his forked tongue.

"You're more stupid" Doris gave him the one finger salute.

"Would you both shut up. For God sakes you were married in the pass life. Let it go!" Phillip had heard this same argument for thousands of years.

Alan, Phillip, Doris and Jeffery stood waiting for her orders.

"It's time."

They all disappeared leaving Jeffery.

"Hey, I don't have that power yet!" he screamed.

Doris appeared and grabbed him. They both disappeared.

Her army stood yards away from the gates of heaven.

"This is where my journey ends, I'm off to bring her home." Doris had gotten them this far but she could go no further.

"Thank you"

"No prob." She faded away.

Olivia could feel the time nearing.

**Natalia**

It was the middle of June and too hot. She had felt bad all week. Her head and stomach hurt. She thought it was because next month would mark 5 years without her wife.

They had just returned from Oliver's graduation. The whole family was sitting in farmhouse.

She stood in the kitchen watching her family in the living room. She smiled as Oliver held his twins, Oliver Jr. and Olivia. He was barely twenty one and already graduated college and started a family.

He was too smart for his own good. Just like his mother.

A sharp pain hit her whole body. She doubled over. Barely steadied herself on the back of a chair and slowly straightened. She had felt off all day.

"Ma, you okay?" Emma looked at her worried.

_God, how you have grown. I still remember the little girl who ran through the farmhouse laughing and playing with Francesca. _

She looked like Phillip and Olivia. Emma's three children ran in the kitchen behind their mother. Hannah was four, Jason was three, and Maria was two.

Natalia smiled down at them.

Hannah spoke first, "Grandma, can we have some cookies?" She gave Natalia the face she couldn't say no to. The other two made their own version.

Natalia laughed, "How can I say no to those faces."

"MA, you're going to ruin their dinner." Emma finally knew how Natalia felt when Olivia would give her sugar before dinner.

Natalia shushed Emma, "that's what grandparents are for." She took three cookies off the table and handed them to the children. They quickly ran before their mother could stop them.

Oliver came into the room holding his newborn twins. "Ma, tell me the truth, I was cuter than Francesca."

Francesca ran into the room, followed by her boyfriend, "If she says yes than it's because she doesn't want to hurt your feelings."

They both looked at her expectantly.

She had had this conversation before, but now she was not in the mood. "You were both cute." she smiled.

Emma turned to leave, "but I was cuter than both of you put together."

They both followed her out the room. "Nuh Uh"

Taking a few deep breathes, she made her way through the living room filled with family.

The pain was blinding. Natalia stopped before she got to the stairs, trying to fight tears until the pain eased.

"Ma you okay?" Rafe and Ava came to her side.

"Yes, I'm just tired of this migraine. I'm going to go lay down. Come get me when the movie starts."

They nodded as she made her way up the stairs, slowly.

She lowered herself onto the bed. _I am so tired and my head hurts like hell._

She felt her body relax a little too much. She went to look out the window and familiar eyes were staring back at her.

"Hey, its time."

"Doris?" _I must be dreaming._

"The one and only. Let's get moving," tapping the watch on her wrist Doris stood up straight.

"Where?"

"Home."

Natalia rose from the bed with less difficulty then the last couple of years.

She followed Doris until the room disappeared and she was in an all white room that stretched on forever.

"You'll have to wait till they let you go."

"Who?"

Just then, a blank transparent screen popped up.

"Oh and Natalia don't forget." Doris disappeared.

An image appeared on the screen, it was her on her bed, lifeless. Oliver walked into the room with a big smile on his face.

"Ma, movies." He turned to leave until he realized she hadn't moved. "Ma," his voice sounded so small. "MA!" He yelled when he got to the side of the bed. He took her hand feeling for a pulse. "HELP! HELP! CALL 911"

Her other four children ran into the room all stopping at the sight before them.

Emma ran over to the phone and dialed 911.

Rafe pulled Natalia off the bed and started CPR.

The tear spilled for her eyes as the scene played out.

Oliver sat in the corner rocking like a child. It was the way she found him when she found Olivia.

_They had been at the Beacon all day. She had been in the bedroom of the suite. All that was left to do was sign the paper for expansion of the Beacon and meet Rafe, Emma, Ava, and Francesca to celebrate._

_She had heard Oliver scream in the living room. Natalia took off towards the room. She scanned it and saw Oliver rocking in the corner, knees pulled to his chest, with tears in his eyes. She followed his line of vision and saw Olivia laying the floor of the penthouse living room floor. _

"_Olivia! OLIVIA!" she ran to her wife's side. Olivia's eyes were filled with tears as she looked at Natalia. She struggled for every little breathe. Her hands clutched at the shirt she wore._

_Natalia scrambled across the floor picking up the phone, dialing 911. They were there in minutes, working on Olivia. _

Except now it was her needing help and for some reason she didn't want it.

**Oliver**

_Why was I always the one to find people?_ Just like when he found his Mom on the floor of the hotel room. He rocked himself willing the memories away.

-0

They had been sitting in the waiting room for hours. They sat in silence. The children had been taken to the hotel for the night. Surprisingly, no one was crying there were all stuck in their minds.

**Emma**

_This so unfair. First Mom, now Ma. _She let her mind wonder to happier times.

_Emma and Phelix had just walked into the reception. Everyone was cheering so loud she could barely hear herself think. The party went great. Of course, it was great her Mom had insisted that she pay for everything including the honeymoon. She watched Olivia and Natalia from the head table. Ava and Francesca sat next to her, while Rafe and Oliver sat next to Phelix. She wanted them to sit with her but insisted on being on the floor. Her Father had passed away three years earlier when the infection came back. _

_She shed tears but he was an extension of family. Her family was sitting in this room. Tears started to flood her eyes as she watched her mother laugh at something Natalia said. _

"_Okay its time for the first dance. Will the bride step on the dance floor. _

_Emma went to the dance floor holding the train of her dress. _

_Olivia was the first to rise. All eyes were on her. Even at 58, her mother had an aura around her that men and some women couldn't resist. She was wearing a Black tailor made suit. Her graying hair bounced with each high heel step she took. _

_Olivia stopped in front of Emma and held out her hand. Emma took the limb and stepped into her mother's arms. _

_The music started and she remembered the song. She hadn't heard it since forever._

I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,and each road leads you where you want to go,and if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,I hope you choose the one that means the most to if one door opens to another door closed,I hope you keep on walking' 'til you find the window,if it's cold outside,show the world the warmth of your smile,but more than anything, more than anything

_She mother softly cooed in her ear. The tears were going to ruin her makeup._

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,You never need to carry more than you can haul,and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,Yeah, this, is my wish.

"_Jellybean, I just want you to know that where ever you go or what ever you decide to do. I'm behind you all the way." The emotions threaten to take her voice. She couldn't believe her little girl was all grown up and getting married._

"_I just wanted you know that I will always be with you. Maybe not in body, but in spirit. And I never want to see you cry or hurt. So tell Phelix, if he every does anything to upset you then I'm going to personally cut off his…"_

"_MOM!…. I love you too."_

"_Can I cut in?" Natalia stood next to them, with a shy grin._

_Olivia relinquished her hold on Emma and stepped back. Natalia took her place and began wiping Emma's tears with the napkin she had._

"_MA!"_

"_I know I'm sorry" The napkins disappeared as they began to dance._

"_Don't worry about your mother. She won't do anything"_

"_I don't know. Even with a heart problem she pretty fast."_

_They both laughed and looked over at Olivia. It was true even in her older age. Olivia could still move._

"_Emma, I just want you to know that I am so glad that you and your Mom decided to let me be your MA. I know you wish Phillips was here but…"_

"_No, Ma. I wouldn't have my family any other way. You two are my parents and I plan to keep it that way. So don't go all mid life crisis on me."_

"_Oh I think that time has come and gone." Natalia laughed._

"_OKAY. Its time for the Bride and Groom to share their first dance."_

"_We love you, okay. Never forget that." Natalia pulled away to let Phelix take her spot. _

"_Hey, um. Natalia just threaten to cut my jewels off. I shouldn't be worried right?" Emma laughed. Phelix had always been afraid of Olivia, but Natalia was the silent but deadly type.._

_Natalia walked to the bar and intercepted the drink before Olivia could grab it. She watch over her husband's shoulder as they had the same conversation about Olivia's drinking. Natalia always won. Yep, there it was the face that her Mom couldn't resist. Olivia grabbed Natalia's hand and led them over to the table, sans the drink._

**Rafe**

He still remembered when it was just him and his Ma. When Olivia stepped into the picture, he wasn't happy. But the first Thanksgiving they had together, that all changed.

_He had never seen his mother looked so happy. He was trying his best to be good and avoid Olivia. But every time he looked up there she was smiling at him. He had had it. He saw her walk in the kitchen by herself. He ran to catch up._

"_Hey, I want this to stop now," he wanted to yell but he knew Emma and Natalia would hear him. _

"_And what is that Rafe?" She stood with her back to him. She pulled down a coffee mug and turn towards him._ "_Is it your mother's happiness or just mine? Your going to have to be clear on what it is that you want stopped." _

_His teeth clenched in anger. He could feel the steam coming out of his ears._

"_Before you say anything. I know I messed up big time."_

"_That was the understatement of the year."_

"_But I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you and your mother. Even Francesca." Her eyes were filled with tears. _

_He wanted to stay mad but he couldn't. Everyone was happy except him and he didn't know why._

"_Tell you what, I'm going to make you the same promise I made you sisters and your mother."_

_She walked up to him, wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and brought him closer. She kissed him on the forehead and whisper, "I promised you forever."_

_He didn't even know what it meant but it soothed his heart and eased all his worries._

_She let him go and hugged him before walking back in the living room. As she walked out, she threw over her shoulder, "You should grow a goatee." He stood there stalk still. _

_Natalia came into the kitchen._

"_Rafe, honey, are you okay?" She stood in front of him, her eyes glazed over with worry._

"_She promised me, forever!" He said in an amazed voice._

_Natalia smiled. Olivia and Rafe were too much a like; she always knew what to say to get through to him._

"_Rafe, you know I love you and I always will." _

_He nodded his head._

"_No matter what happen you will always be my little boy, but stop acting like it."_

"_But Ma, I just want…"_

"_It to be like it was?"_

"_Yes!" He was frustrated because he knew he sounded like a child but he couldn't help it._

"_Rafe nothing has changed. I still love you. You love me. The only thing that will change is that we have more family. More love."_

"_But.."_

"_Rafe, no one could ever take your place."_

"_I just feel like I'm missing something."_

"_Well if you would talk to Olivia and me we could fill you in. I want you to be part of this family. Emma loves you, I love you and believe it or not Olivia loves you too."_

_She kissed him on the cheek and pulled him back to the living room._

He still had the goatee. But he didn't have what mattered.

**Ava**

She was only a few years younger that Natalia but she still called her Ma.

Now once again here they were, in this stupid hospital, waiting. Here she was in her 50s and on her third marriage. Her mother would be proud, maybe. She wanted to keep it fewer than five; Olivia held that record. She could still remember Natalia at her third wedding.

_Natalia and Ava sat at the table while everyone danced. The children were busy collecting all the candy off the tables._

"_You are some much like your mother, you can't settle for less."_

"_Mmm, that's true but she found you right."_

"_Yea, she did." Natalia eyes glazed over and Ava knew she was about to cry. _

"_If this one doesn't stick, maybe I should switch teams too." Ava quickly changed the subject._

_Her comment startled Natalia. A laugh erupted from the other woman's stomach. _

_Ava hadn't heard her laugh in years. She smiled knowing she could always make Natalia laugh._

"_Seriously"_

"_No, Ava!" she continued to laugh. A few second passed until Natalia calmed herself._

"_You know I love you right"_

"_Yea I know, Ma"_

"_Your Mother loved you too, so much."_

"_I know"_

"_At least she saw your first and second wedding, right?" _

"_Yes she did, you how she loved to plan weddings" _

"_Yes she planned mine, both of them." Natalia thought about her life had she not visited that grave. All the beautiful things Olivia had put together for her and Frank._

_Ava and Natalia both laughed at the thought of Olivia planning her and Natalia's wedding._

"_Some of the staff members still haven't recovered from the verbal abuse of my first wedding," Some of the comments had hurt Ava's feelings and they weren't even directed at her._

Natalia had been happy that day. She had known for a long time that Natalia was barely living. She just didn't want their Ma to leave, not yet.

**Francesca**

She hated sitting there in silence. It felt like that faithfully day, five years ago.

She had always had both her mothers, since she was a little girl. Not matter how tired her Mom was after work she still played with them. She read them stories at bedtime. All the tickle fights, were just memories now. She could still hear her Ma fussing because their Mom picked them up.

_Her Mom was late again for dinner. She sat the table with Oliver coloring. Emma was too old to color with them. She just walked around all day with earphones on. Sometimes she let Francesca listen. _

"_Okay, you two it time for bed." Natalia rose from the table._

"_But Ma, she promised both of you would tuck us in."_

"_Well, I'll have to tuck you in and I'll send her up when she gets here."_

"_But Ma," she whined. As usual, Ollie repeated her words._

_Olivia barged though the kitchen door._

"_I'm not late. I'm not late." she hurriedly took off her coat and put her purse down._

"_Mom!" Oliver jumped out is chair and ran to Olivia. She instantly picked him up, forgetting Natalia was in the room._

_Francesca knew they were going to get in trouble. Oliver still didn't get that they couldn't do that when Ma was around._

"_Olivia, put him down this instant," her Ma huffed._

_Olivia put Oliver down. They both looked like they had been spanked. She could help but laugh at their faces._

_Olivia walked over and kissed Natalia then Francesca._

"_Okay bedtime, your Mom is here now."_

"_I don't know, Angel. I'm kinda hungry. I think I need to eat first." Francesca's ears perked. She knew what it meant. Oliver had already started to giggle. _

"_GRRR" Olivia growled. "I'm so hungry I could eat some one."_

_Francesca threw down her crayon and took off running. Oliver was right behind her._

"_Olivia, no. Please you're going to hurt yourself." It was no use; Olivia was already running after them. All three went running up the stair. _

_Olivia was hot on their trails. Oliver always got her caught. He never hid, but he would follow her. This night Olivia was too fast. She caught them both as they tried to enter Francesca's room. She swooped them up in her arms, tickled them. Francesca knew that if her Ma came up and saw them they would all be in trouble. Olivia dropped them on the bed and continued to tickle them and pretend to eat their stomachs. Emma walked by the room and laughed. _

"_Okay, bedtime."_

"_Aww, Mom."_

"_No buts come on under the covers."_

"_Can Oliver stay?" Both children looked at her with big eyes._

"_Okay, but tomorrow everyone is sleeping in their own room."_

_She walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out the book they both loved. The book was called "Love You Forever". Both children settled under the covers._

_Her Ma came in the room and pulled her into her arms while her Mom read. _

_Olivia started the first page, " A mother held her new baby and very slowly rocked him back and forth and while she held him she sang: I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, As long as I'm living my baby you'll be."_

_They were sound asleep before the end. They never could last._

Her Ma would repeated the rhyme; "_I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, As long as I'm living my baby you'll be." _She would sing it before they went to sleep or even if they were just having a bad day. It always helped her feel better. However, her Ma was not here to make the pain go away, neither was her Mom.

**Oliver**

He sat in the hard chair looking at his siblings. He remembered all the times they picked on him. All the time they ditched him. All the times they snuck him things. They all showed him how to sneak out the house. They showed him how make his sad one look that his mother's couldn't resist.

Now as he looked at them he realized that they all were just human. He used to think they were superheroes, with some kind of power. They were just like him scared. Here they all were being selfish. He knew the only reason his Ma had lived this long was because he was only 16 when Olivia died. She stuck around long enough for him to settle into life. Now all she wanted was to be with her wife. He could still remember the conversation he had with his parents.

_Natalia, Olivia, and Oliver sat the dinner table._

"_Olivia just take the pill, please." She held the tablet out in her palm._

"_No, it makes me sleepy." His mother was like a child when it came to taking her medicine._

"_Olivia, I'm not playing. You are going to take this pill." His Ma was quickly losing patience._

_Olivia shook her head._

_He smiled behind his cup. He knew who would win._

"_Fine, don't take it. But you know your birthday is coming up. I might not get you anything."_

_His Mom's eyebrows shot up. He might have only been 13 but he knew what that meant._

_She quickly swallowed the pill and stuck her tongue out to Natalia. "Where's Francesca?" _

"_She out with friends, you know how teenagers can be."_

"_If anyone knows then its me," their mood quickly changed._

_That happened a lot when someone mentioned Olivia teenage years. He still didn't know why._

_His Ma leaned over and kissed his Mom. _

"_Nothings going to happen to her. Everyone knows she's your daughter and they wouldn't dare cross her."_

_Oliver smiled because it was true. Having Olivia as a Mom solved many problems. All his teachers were scared of her. His friends were too. They didn't dare to cross him because they knew Olivia wasn't far away._

"_Oliver, I wanted to talk to you."_

_He came out of his thoughts and looked at his Ma with questions flowing around in his eyes._

"_I just wanted to let you know that if anything every happen to us…"_

"_Ma, nothing going to happen. Remember, forever." He knew he sound like a child but he didn't want to think about not having his mothers around._

"_I know, but if something does happen…I want you to promise to keep this family together."_

"_But Ava's the oldest." He didn't want the responsibility._

_Olivia sat by quietly._

"_You know your sister. She too much like her." pointing at Olivia. "She'll go to Paris or Russia to think."_

_Olivia looked offended in an amusing way. She had to bite her tongue; she didn't want to bring up old memories of Natalia's great escape. She finally gave in because it was true. Ava would run to San Francisco or Paris in a heart beat._

"_Rafe?" he asked reaching for straws_

"_His is also too much like this one. You know your brother. He's an introvert, he keeps everything bottled up until he figures it out or burst in anger. " Olivia couldn't do anything but nod. She still remembered when her and Rafe went to jail for fighting after a groups of guy called him a degrading name._

"_Emma?"_

"_You know your mother. Emma will throw herself into work."_

"_Francesca?"_

"_Francesca will find someone to occupy her time."_

"_Hey, why does every bad quality come from me? What about you?"_

"_Baby, you know I don't have a bad bone in my body." Natalia smiled sweetly._

_His Mom couldn't argue._ "_Your right, cause you're my Angel."_

"_And you're my little demon. Plus I like bad girls." she growled. _

_He really didn't want to here this. He would be in therapy for years. He cleared his throat._

"_Ollie, I'm just saying. You are the one that can always keep their cool. I want you to keep this family together. Through Hell or high water."_

"_He gets that quality from me." Olivia interjected._

"_I don't think so. I think that's all me. But he has your eyes." Natalia said the last sentence fast._

"_I'll take it."_

_Natalia reached and took his hand in hers. "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be."_

_He smiled at her. He remembered that book._

"_Forever" all three recited the promise. They broke into a laughter that was still going when they went to bed that night._

He couldn't keep that promise now. He was being selfish too. He just wanted his mothers back. They were the true glue of the family.

-=00-==

The screen blinked as it refocused.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

It had been two weeks since that day. Rafe, Emma, Francesca, and Ava stood by her bed arguing. Natalia's body was hooked up to several machine, with tubes going down her throat.

"RAFE! Shut up. You heard the doctor. She's gone. It the machines keeping her body alive," Emma yelled, _this is stupid_. _Rafe is being stupid. He is being selfish_. She needed to do something. _Maybe I can stop by the Beacon to see if I can do anything_.

"NO! People come out of comas all the time. She can too." _Fuck I don't know who I'm mad at Ma or them_.

"Rafe! Please, just think about this. Would you want to waste away on machines?" Ava was trying to talk reason. _I got to get out of here. Maybe I'll take the kids to Paris, no Aspen or Tokyo._

"You two are so quick to pull the plug on MY MOTHER! Why is that?" He knew he was wrong but he didn't want lose her, too.

They both stepped back as if he had took a swing. "RAFE! You know she was our MA too. But the will was clear. She doesn't what this!"

"Both of you SHUT UP. We should vote," he screamed at the two women.

Francesca sat by Natalia's bed rubbing her hand. They were so cold. Not like when she was younger. They were warm and full of life.

"Ma, you have to come back, this family is falling apart without you."

Oliver stood outside the door listening to his brother and sisters fight. He straightens his back and puffed out his chest, it was up to him.

He strode through the door and the yelling stopped. He stood at the foot of Natalia's bed. "We're pulling the plug," Oliver stated calmly.

Rafe went to protest, but Oliver held up his hand. He walked over to Rafe and hugged him tight. "I miss Mom too, but we can't keep them apart. She has been miserable. So let her go. Please." He whispered in Rafe's ear. He immediate felt the tears drop onto his neck as Rafe nodded.

He pulled back and looked Rafe in the eyes, "its okay we'll all miss them both."

Oliver pushed the call button. "Can you send the doctor to Spencer-Rivera's room?"

Oliver went to stand at the head of the bed. He leaned down to Natalia's ear and whispered, "She promised forever, now make her keep it."

The doctor walked in.

They all held their breathe hoping for a miracle.

The second the doctor removed the breathing tube the heart monitor flat lined. Emma turned and buried her face in Ava's neck. Rafe stood in the corner trying to hold back tears. Francesca took Oliver's hand and squeezed it. She had heard what he said.

Oliver was determined to keep them all afloat. It couldn't end like it did when Olivia died. It had nearly broken them all.

**Natalia**

The image disappeared. Natalia's tears spilled down her cheek. Her little boy had grown so much.

The white room disappeared and she appeared in a room filled with people. She was dressed in a white gown that flowed around her. Her halo sat on top of her head, glowing, almost too bright to look at. They all looked at her and started to clap. The crowd opened a path that lead to the thrones on a stage.

She looked up and saw two familiar faces. Her father and mother. Natalia ran towards them and threw herself in her mother's arms.

The Goddess soothed her daughter, "I know baby. But it will get better soon, just give it time." It happened every time she came back. She hated to see her daughter in tears. "You'll forget all about them. Just give it some time."

Natalia shook her head, "I don't want to forget. I won't!"

She rubbed her hand on Natalia's back trying to soothe away the pain. She looked at her husband who didn't meet her hard gaze.

**Olivia**

Olivia felt Natalia as soon as she appeared inside the palace. Her army charged the gates. They all had fire balls spinning in their palms. _I have to get inside. _

Jeffery, Alan and Phillip ran beside her, leading the way.

Heaven's army came running out the gate, with lighting bolt in each hand. They were twice the size of Olivia's army.

She let out a burst of energy knocking the first wave of Heaven's army back. Another wave came rushing. Her hands lit on fire as she threw fireball after fireball.

They were inches away from each other when Olivia's army disappeared behind her, including Jeffery, Alan and Phillip.

Heaven's army suddenly stopped and dropping their weapons. They open with a path that lead straight to the open gates. She continued to run towards the palace, unfazed.

Inside the gates, Josh and Buzz hovered above the ground by a water fountain, their wings spread wide. They smiled at Olivia. "Don't you know, violence never solved anything." Josh shouted.

Buzz laughed, "Now a food fight, that's my game."

She continued to run toward the palace doors.

They had heard the commotion outside. The God gripped the arms of his throne tightly.

Natalia was sitting on her throne. She silently cried as the memories faded. She tried to hold on to them as they flowed away.

Suddenly, she felt the tingle in her spine. "What is that?" she whispered. Her mother smiled as it settled on Natalia. "OLIVIA!"

Natalia jumped out her chair and ran towards the entrance. Her father appeared in front of her before she could reach the doors.

"Dad please, I have to see her," she pleaded. He stood unmoving.

He knew Josh had betrayed him, had that feeling he would. "No, I can't let you ruin your eternity for some demon. In a few suns you won't even remember."

"She is not some demon, Father. She MY demon and I will not rest until we are together."

Before Olivia reached the doors she expelled a bundle of energy, sending a blast of fire into the golden doors. They shook as the fire bounced off of them flying in all directions. Olivia slammed her shoulder into the door, but it didn't budge. She tried over and over. Until she was exhausted. She stood back and shouted, "NATALIA. NATALIA."

She listened for an answer, readying herself for another round of yelling when she heard it, "OLIVIA. IN HERE. OLIVIA"

Her power crackled around her as the flames jumped off her skin. Her eyes turn colors as the white turned black and the black pupils turn red. She sent out a steady stream of fire that flowed into the door, trying to melt them. Her energy drained as she focused on the door. The fire stream flickered and died.

She was far from giving up but the doors finally open with Natalia running towards her. Her father hot on her heels.

Natalia saw Olivia standing in the doorway crackling with energy. She threw herself in Olivia's arms anyway. As soon as they touch Natalia, feel her own powers return. It was a rush.

She turned around when her Father called her.

"Natalia. Stop this nonsense, right now." He focused on Olivia, "I am send you back to the pit of Hell and your mother won't be here to help you this time." He pointed his bolt towards Olivia.

Natalia stepped in front of Olivia, their hands linked. Lightning jumping off her fingertips. Her eye turned all white, void of any other color.

"Father, back off. Don't make me chose."

He could see the energy bouncing between them. It jumped off one and entering the other. It combined creating a bubble around them, half-red and the other half was clear with sliver streaks.

"Daughter, Please."

"Oh, leave her alone, will you?" Natalia's mother walked out, stopping to stand by her husband.

He stood seething. "No. Daughter, just listen to reason." He was God and he was begging.

"Mom, please, tell him." Natalia begged. She could feel the rising heat behind her.

"Leave your mother out of it." He stepped towards the two.

Olivia stood straight small but pointy horns rose just inside her hairline. The flames threatened to consumed her. The energy burned through her begging to be released. The time for talking was over. She couldn't even hear a words that were said over the energy rushing through her body.

"Dad I'm leaving and you can't stop me." Natalia said defiantly, squeezing Olivia's hand. It was almost too hot to hold on to.

"I can and I will. You are bound to heaven, you can't leave unless you have permission." He eyed their hands that were intertwined. _I have to break the link. _Quicker than the eye could see he threw his bolt at their hands.

Even quicker Natalia caught it and broke it in two, throwing them to the ground. She had let go of Olivia's hand to perform the task.

_Yes_. He conjured another bolt to throw at Olivia, when his wife waved her hand, it disappeared, leaving him defenseless.

The devil's daughter smiled as she threw a fire ball hitting him square in the chest.

He stumbled backwards before catching himself. His robe smoking as the flames died.

"Father stop this."

"You have a responsibility," his eyes bounced from Natalia to Olivia. The feeling of uneasiness settled in his unbeating heart. _She's going to destroy us all_.

Olivia started to gather more energy for a second fire attack._ I'll destroy everything before I leave empty handed._

"Fine. I relinquish the mantle. I don't want it." The energy swirled around her traveling into Olivia.

"You can't refuse the throne. You belong to it and me." His face contorted in anger.

He quickly move as two fire balls came his way. One bounced off the wall behind him catching him he back. It burned through is robe leaving marks across his back.

"She is MINE." The boom of Olivia's voice shattered the already battered doors. The fire rose in her palms again.

"I don't belong to you Father or the throne. I belong with my family. And if I can't refuse the throne. I challenge you for it."

Her mother gasped at the statement. "No, Natalia don't say that." Royal family members were the only ones who could kill each other and that's what would have to happen in a challenge.

His shoulders dropped. There was nothing he could do. "Fine. Leave and don't come back." If she stayed he would have to kill his own daughter in the challenge_. I'll be damned if I let this demon have my daughter. I can kill it, without or without her mother._

Natalia waved her hand at the fireball Olivia was about to throw. It disappeared leaving red hot hands. The goddess turned, pulling Olivia back to her, recreating their energy bubble.

They stood in it, trapped inside. Her eyes had turned back but Olivia's remained angry, staring at her Father. The black of her eye crept into the green. She smoothed her hand over Olivia face. Then kissed soft lips, breaking the spell. Olivia eyes slowly turned normal. The horns receded as she focused on Natalia.

"You came!"

"I made a promise."

Olivia gave God one last fire filled gaze as she turned away pulling Natalia with her.

"NO" He threw a lighting bolt headed for Olivia's back. Once again, Natalia caught it inches away from the demon. She broke it a threw both piece back at him. Olivia's hand touched the pieces before they left Natalia's hands.

They flew back at him with flames riding the top. He ducked one but the other lodged into his shoulder. He quickly pulled it out as it burned through him.

"Do it again and I will kill you." His daughters' eyes held no love. They were all white before changing again.

He rubbed his shoulder as it ached.

"See what you did?" His wife said and walked away.

"Where are we going?" Natalia asked. Olivia intertwined their finger together.

"You'll see." She waved her hand and they both disappeared.

He watched as his daughter disappeared. _Its not fair._

The devil laughed as her daughter disappeared with her prize. _He didn't stand a chance. _Alan and Phillip stood beside her looking at the now blank screen.

"Phillip, you can go." She waved her hand as he disappeared.

"What about me?" Alan asked.

"You want a position here right?"

"Hell yea. What is it, heir to the thrown, judge, executioner?" He jumped up and down excitedly.

"Head of the welcoming committee."

"What!"

=====0==========

They appeared on a big island with waterfall all around. The people stopped what they were doing and bowed at the new rulers.

"Purgatory." Olivia answered the question as she swept her hand along the landscape.

"Its so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Jeffery." Olivia called her servant. The man walked from behind the tree.

Natalia immediately conjoiner a lighten bolt aiming for him. Olivia caught it before it left for it target. It gave Jeffery enough time to duck and cover.

"It's okay, Natalia. Forgive, right?" Natalia hadn't know about Jeffery and Olivia's past until after his death. He was lucky.

Natalia telekinetically pulled him closed till he was curled at her feet. She bent down so he could hear her, "if you ever touch her again I will personally make your after life a living hell, every second of everyday."

She stepped back into Olivia's arms.

He stood up when the coast was clear. If he were human he would have needed a change of clothes. _Angels were supposed to be nice. _"Did you need me Olivia?" He stared at the ground, mostly cause he was afraid to look at Natalia.

"No, Jeffery your free. Your not my servant anymore. It's a thank you for trying to help."

He quickly walked away trying to decide what to do next. Phillip appeared in front of him.

He looked around to make sure Alan wasn't there. Jeffery was pulled into a tight embrace as Phillip jumped up and down singing. "I'm free. I'm free."

Olivia pulled Natalia closer, "So what do you think."

"Its beautiful."

She could she the pain at the edge of her beloved brown eyes as the memories returned.

"Don't worry, they're fine." She waved her hand as they disappeared again.

They reappeared sitting on the double headstones, scripted with their names. Their children sat in the front row of chairs. Their hands linked between the chairs.

"Is this my funeral?" She studied the scene in front of her.

"Yes." Olivia wrapped her arm round Natalia waist pulling her closer.

Oliver seemed to be looking right at them.

**Oliver**

He got the same feeling as he did at Thanksgiving 5 years ago.

He leaned over to Francesca, "I think they're here." He smiled. The warm feeling washing over him.

"Are they going to be okay?" Dying hadn't stopped Natalia from worrying.

"Their fine, they got an Angel to keep them safe."

The whole family sat in the living room of the farmhouse. Pictures were spread all over the floor.

Oliver held his twins as they reached for the pictures. He has succeed in getting everyone together for the holidays.

Rafe picked up a picture and began laughing. He showed the picture to everyone in the room. It was of Natalia drench in water after one of Olivia and his pranks had worked. Everyone including their children erupted in laughter as he retold the story.

Natalia wrapped her arms around Olivia as she watch her family.

"Oh and I did feel the same way with Francesca, you just weren't playing nice."

Olivia's eyebrows shot up, "I'm playing nice now."

"You better!"

She repeated the promise before kissing Natalia.

"Forever."

**Epilogue- Coming Home**

Olivia sat worriedly as Natalia and Phillip watched the five screens of their children. She had been blocking Natalia from her mind since Doris had told her. She just need a little more time.

Natalia suddenly disappeared and reappeared.

"Natalia, what did I tell you," she plead.

"What, that book was going fall and break her nail. Down to the meat." Phillip nodded in agreement. They constantly were trying to interfere with Emma's life.

"Natalia you can't keep interfering with their lives. Okay. You'll change something."

"Okay. I won't do it again." Natalia turned back to the screens.

"You know we should change our appearance so they will recognize us." Natalia suggested.

_You have no ideal how close you are. _Olivia thought.

"Natalia snapped her fingers as her appearance changed. "Olivia guess how old I am?"

"Don't do it. it's a trap." Phillip chirped in.

"Um, thirtyyyy five."

"Yes."

Olivia let out an unneeded breathe. She snapped her fingers twice.

"What do you think this or this."

"I think I like the first. Older Olivia is always sexy. Let me guess. Um, forty."

"No."

"I give up."

"Thirty nine, but you were close."

"Olivia what's wrong you been blocking me all day." The worry in Natalia's eye made her crack.

"Phillip give us a second." He nodded and disappeared. Olivia waved her hand as four of the screens disappeared.

"Hey, I was watching those."

Olivia wrapped Natalia in her arms as she let down the block. The thoughts travel to Natalia.

"NO, its not time."

"Yes it is." They turned to the screen as the old man laid down on his bed.

"No," Natalia whispered. She tried to go to warn him but Olivia kept her grounded.

"No Angel its his time."

Rafe appeared beside Doris in front of them.

"Get your hands off me, you're dead!" He yelled as twisted away.

"No shit, kid." Doris disappeared. If all four of the other were like him she would send someone else to retrieve them.

"Rafe." Natalia looked at the young man.

"Ma? Olivia?.. I am I dead."

Olivia nodded letting it sink in.

"Damn, I bet Ava would go first."

Natalia disappeared and appeared beside him, hugging him tight.

"Damn that was cool. Can I do that?" Natalia stepped back giving him a dirty look for his language.

"Not yet but give it a few hundred years." Olivia laughed.

"Hundred, man." He walked to Olivia hugging her. "You know I'm still mad you didn't say goodbye."

"You know me, hellos are my thing."

Ava

Rafe, Natalia and Olivia watched the screen as Ava shouted on the cell phone.

She hadn't even notice Doris sitting beside her.

The both appeared in front of the threesome.

Ava was still screaming in her empty hand. "Damn it no. We had a…"

She froze as she realized she was no longer in her office. She looked at the beautiful scenery before her. Her eyes settle on half of her family sitting on the steps of the farmhouse replica.

"Ma, Rafe, Mom. Is this a dream?" She was on the verge of tears. She hated these dreams.

"No baby, you're here now." Natalia disappeared and reappeared hugging the young woman tightly.

"Cool, can I do that?"

"Not yet" Rafe answered. He had been practicing it and still nothing. He couldn't even be invisible.

She looked to see Jeffery stand a few feet away. She felt something weird enter her as Natalia stared at her father.

"Natalia, honey. I think you're shocking Ava."

"Oh sorry honey." Natalia pulled away as the lighting continued to jump off her finger tips. A few calming moments and it stopped.

"I can do that though. Look." Rafe raised his hands a sparks jumped off. "It not strong like Ma."

"I told you! You would go before me. Where's my money?" Ava walked over to Rafe and Olivia.

"Yeah Yea." Rafe shook his head.

Olivia hugged Ava, "You got two little boys who have been waiting."

Max and Alex peeked from behind a tree.

Emma

Emma lay in her hospital bed, staring at the ceiling. It was supposed to be a simple heart valve repair, but something was wrong.

Doris held out her hand and Emma took it.

She rose form the bed without the weight of the breathing machine and tubes.

"Where we going?" Emma hesitated as she heard the faint sound of the heart monitor falt line.

"Some very impatient people have been waiting for you." She wish they all were this easy.

"Who?"

"Right there."

Emma looked to see her older siblings and both her mom sitting on the steps of the farmhouse. Phillip stood a couple of yards away.

"Hey, Jellybean." Olivia waved at her daughter.

Before she could answer Natalia was hugging her.

"We know that was cool and you can't do it."

Emma smiled holding Natalia tighter. "I missed you so much."

"I know baby, but we are together now."

"Can you tell Rafe he owes me money."

Francesca

Francesca rolled way from the other body in her bed. She sighed, "Yep Jamie always know what to do." She stretched her over worked muscles.

She looked at the clock on the nightstand. Two sets of eyes came in to view.

"That was close. I thought I would have to take you before you finished."

"Oh My God Aunt Doris what are you doing? Wait I'm dreaming right. This is the naked dream. Ok where the rest of the audience."

"No princess, this isn't a dream. You gotta come with me."

"But I have to say goodbye. Oliver is coming tomorrow." She rose from the bed. Jamie had moved.

"Goodbyes are overrated. And you'll see him again. Don't worry."

"If I'm going to Hell can I have a moment."

She appeared on the green landscape. The waterfalls rushing around her.

"Look who decided to make an appearance." Rafe yelled from the farmhouse steps. Ava and Emma sat next to him.

"See aren't you glad we weren't watching." Olivia whispered in Natalia ear before she disappeared and reappeared hugging Francesca.

"I missed you so much, baby girl."

"I missed you guys to. Hey, Rafe you own me money." She yelled over Natalia's shoulder.

Oliver

Oliver sat under the tree as the sun set. Six grave stones sat a few yards in front of him. He had brought Oliver II, Oliver III and Oliver IV out to the grave yard.

He saw two teenagers walk by the graves and stop.

"NO, I'm serious that what they say."

"You'll lying."

"For real she was like Medusa. Her green eyes could turn people to stone and make grown men cry."

"What about him." The boy pointed a Rafe's grave stone.

"I heard he kill a bunch of people. He even tried to kill his sister's real dad. The police never messed with him because Olivia would kill them."

"For real, damn! Why does that one say Jellybean."

"My brother told me it was because she ate one million Jellybean, one time."

"That's stupid."

"Have you ever tried. Its really had."

"Alright, that one."

"Oh that's easy. She was the only one who could look directly in Medusa's eyes. She had, like, the power to control her or something."

"Dude, that's a lie."

"I'm serious the whole family was funny, you know. They had powers and stuff. They lived in that farmhouse and practiced magic."

"Well, I heard if you touch Olivia's you will be cursed."

"Its true."

"No way it's over 50 years old."

"I bet you won't touch it."

Oliver laughed as her heard the two talk. Olivia's name had far exceeded her life. He had heard plenty of tall tales, even that one.

"Dad, you ready." Oliver's son came to help him up.

"Just a little bit longer I want to be here when its time." The dreams had been getting more vivid.

"What are you talking about, Dad…Is this about at dream again."

"Yes it is." His dreams of his family came more frequent in the last years. They called to him.

"You ever thought that you just miss them so much that its invading your dreams?" Oliver jr. looked at him like he was the father.

"Hey, don't touch that, it's bad luck." Oliver yelled at the teens as one went to touch his Mom's grave stone.

He laughed as they ran away.

"Dad, come on its cold out here."

"Why don't you go check on your grandson."

His son walked away towards his own son and grandson.

Oliver played with the leaves under his legs. Then world around him froze. "Is it time now?"

"Yea, it's that time." He looked up to Doris standing over him one hand reached out.

"Good, I was getting tired of waiting." He took the hand offered and stood.

"You! These people have been bugging me, day in and day out." They disappeared as Oliver Jr. ran to his father's side.

They reappear to the sight that had haunted his dreams every night.

Olivia and Natalia sat on their thrones. Rafe stood with Francesca behind Natalia's throne and Ava stood next to Emma behind Olivia's throne.

"Hey, Ollie, we been waiting for you."

He took his spot in the middle between Emma and Francesca.

"Rafe you owe me money."


End file.
